


Scream

by R13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Crime Solving, Death, Español | Spanish, Inspired by Scream the series, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mysteries, Serial Killers, Teenlock, Top John Watson, just inspired in the first season, there are some sex scenes, there is a serial killer
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13
Summary: Diferentes sucesos comienzan a ocurrir en Baskerville, una pequeña ciudad, todos llevando a una sola cosa ¿Qué es lo que quiere el asesino de Sherlock Holmes?Un incidente de bullying cibernetico, múltiples asesinatos y un solo culpable.¿Podrá Sherlock resolver el misterio antes de que solamente quede él vivo?





	1. Capítulo 1: Presentación

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction inspirado en la serie "Scream"
> 
> Descripción gráfica de asesinatos y/o escenas fuertes a mi parecer (lo mejor que pueda describirlo).
> 
> Johnlock como la pareja principal + mención y representación de otras parejas.
> 
> Es un casefic, me centro en la pareja tanto como en la trama, escribo el fanfic por ambos por igual.
> 
> Trailer del fanfic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acbBsMkVgSA

_Subiendo..._

**¿Quieres compartir el vídeo con un amigo?**

_Vídeo compartido._

"Watson casi follando con un chico en el estacionamiento."

Comentarios:

'Oh dios ¿En verdad lo van a hacer?'

**Vistas del vídeo: 1200**

'Siempre supe que John se acostaba con cualquiera'

**Vistas del vídeo: 4000**

'Watson me da asco'

**Vistas del vídeo: 11000**

'Es un idiota'

**Vistas del vídeo: 18000**

'John casi se traga a ese chico'

'Watson siempre me dio asco'

**Vistas del vídeo: 26000**

'Se acuesta con cualquiera'

'Imbécil'

'Se lo merece'

'¿Quién lo hace en un estacionamiento?'

'Dan asco'

**Más de 50000 vistas y sumando.**

(...)

John miraba la pantalla de su computadora, estaba más que enojado, estaba furioso, avergonzado, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero no quería ser tan débil ante la situación.

Los comentarios eran demasiado hirientes ¿Quién se había atrevido a grabar eso?, lo odiaba, odiaba todo, quería desaparecer, no podía creer que tendría que ir a la escuela después de esto.

(...)

"Se llama supervivencia del más fuerte, Jim" dijo la chica mientras se reía.

Era de noche, se encontraban en el auto de Jim, habían llegado a la casa de ella después de un par de minutos.

"Bueno ya, me pidió que eliminara el vídeo y tenía que hacerlo." Contestó Jim sosteniendo el volante.

Molly dibujó una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

"Siempre haces lo que él te pide, debes dejar de hacer eso." Se burló abriendo la puerta del auto.

Jim suspiró.

"Sabes, quizás me pueda quedar ¿Tus padres no están, verdad?" Jim se acercó antes de que ella saliera del auto.

"Oh." Molly rió por lo bajo abriendo completamente la puerta y entonces salió. "Solo necesitaba tu ayuda con la tecnología, no tus pantalones." Cerró la puerta del auto caminando hacia la puerta de su casa.

Jim la observó hasta que ella entró a su casa, entonces golpeó el volante, maldiciendo en silencio.

Molly era una chica rica, tenía miles de lujos en su casa, se podría decir que era la segunda persona con más dinero en su grupo de amigos, el primero siendo Jim. Como muchas personas decían, le gustaba utilizar a los demás para sus propios fines y este día había sido Jim quién cayó.

Cerró la puerta de su hogar, siendo recibida por su gato Toby, lo cargó y acarició, "¡Hola, amor!" lo abrazó unos segundos y luego lo depositó en el suelo, sacó su celular dándole una orden, "Reproducir música"

La música instantáneamente comenzó a reproducirse desde el otro lado de la enorme casa, ella fue hasta la sala principal desde donde podía verse la piscina y el jacuzzi en el patio, comenzó a cambiarse para ponerse su traje de baño, después de todo, sus padres no llegarían hasta mañana. Cuando terminó dejó sus cosas en un lugar y fue ahí cuando recibió un mensaje.

Era un mensaje de Jim.

Molly lo abrió.

_Hoy yo quería que fueras la estrella del show._

Ella frunció el ceño.

**_No te rindes fácil, ¿eh?_ **

Iba a bloquear su celular cuando llegó otro mensaje, era un vídeo.

Lo abrió.

En el vídeo se apreciaba a ella cambiándose, era de hace unos minutos podía ver hasta cuando fue a tomar su celular después de recibir el primer mensaje.

Volteó a ver a todos lados buscando alguna señal de alguien pero todo estaba vacío ¿Acaso Jim había entrado a su casa? _Ese idiota_ pensó cuando cayó en cuenta, miró hacía su derecha y vio su laptop, la luz de la cámara web estaba encendida y la laptop posicionada en el ángulo perfecto para grabarla. En un movimiento rápido caminó descalza hasta la mesa en donde estaba su laptop, la cámara aún seguía encendida y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sacó el dedo de en medio y después cerró de un golpe el aparato. Desbloqueó su celular y buscó el chat con Jim.

**_¿Quién demonios te crees?_ **

_Solo quería espantarte, no fue tanto como para morirse del susto._

**_Eres un idiota, Jim._ **

_Ponme aprueba._

La música se detuvo, el silencio era profundo y penetrante, Molly escuchó a su gato sisear en la puerta que daba para salir a la piscina y jacuzzi. Caminó rápido hasta ahí y cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta, afuera se veían tan oscuro pero los arboles deban un aspecto peor, se movían con el viento, su gato había vuelto a sisear y se fue corriendo. Ella no había llegado completamente hasta la puerta pero poco a poco se fue acercando sentía como si la miraran, como si hubiera una persona ahí en el patio.

"Jim, si estás en mi casa estás muerto."

Se aproximó a la puerta y tomó la manija halando y la cerró fuertemente. Fue un sonido pesado debido a que la puerta era de madera y vidrio, unos segundos después de cerrarla la música volvió y la luz del patio se hizo más fuerte, se calmó por un momento y se encaminó a la sala de estar de nuevo.

Agarró su celular de donde lo había dejado y vio otro mensaje, era otro vídeo.

Esta vez el vídeo era de ella caminando lentamente hacia la puerta que daba al patio, el ángulo era de alguien que la estaba siguiendo desde atrás, instintivamente se volteó para ver si alguien se encontraba detrás de ella pero no logró ver nada.

_Quizás tu vídeo tenga más vistas que el de Watson._

"Jim, no es gracioso." Tomó una toalla, caminó hasta la puerta del patio y salió con el celular en la mano. "Encender parlantes exteriores" dijo a su celular para que se activaran las bocinas del patio y la música ahora se escuchaba por todo el exterior "Sí crees que esta es la manera de llamar mi atención estás muy equivocado," susurró para sí misma y se detuvo al llegar al borde del jacuzzi.

Se sentó en el borde solamente metiendo los pies ya que aún no planeaba meterse, se mantuvo así unos segundos cuando recibió otro mensaje.

_No es bueno ignorarme._

Frunció el ceño molesta, miró hacia atrás buscando a alguien de nuevo pero no había nada hasta que la luz del salón principal se fue, tan solo unos segundos y luego volvió, parpadeaba y luego se mantenía apagada. Ella no le dio importancia, seguramente era Jim, ese maldito no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta.

Sacó los pies del agua y se levantó para dejar la bata que tenía puesta en un mueble cercano al jacuzzi, ya era bastante de noche, la luz de la luna podía apreciarse desde donde ella estaba, antes de volver cerca del jacuzzi, volteó hacia el salón principal en donde la luz continuaba apagada, ella volvió a revisar su celular.

_Haré que seas el tema del momento._

Ella rió en voz baja ante el mensaje, Jim era un estúpido.

**_¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?_ **

Escuchó un crujido cerca.

_Primero hay que ponerle color a las cosas. ¿El rojo bastará?_

Un crujido volvió a escucharse y entonces ella sintió como un ardor insoportable le recorría por toda la espalda, más que el ardor, el dolor se hizo presente justamente cuando gritaba y se daba la vuelta con la poca fuerza que pudo obtener, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a jadear de nuevo, cayó, un corte no tan profundo tenía lugar en su espalda, la sangre se derramaba en el piso desde la espalda de ella. Sus ojos se posaron en la extraña persona en frente de ella, llevaba una máscara y al parecer una túnica negra, el cuchillo sostenido con su mano derecha mientras un poco de su sangre escurría de él. Molly gritó de nuevo cuando el atacante empezó a acercarse.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo tomar, se levantó y jadeó de dolor sintiendo la herida abrirse aún más, la sangre escurriendo hasta llegar a sus piernas, corrió, torpe y lo más rápido que podía, al parecer el extraño la miraba desde donde se había quedado.

Llegó a la puerta para así poder acceder a su casa, gritaba e intentaba girar la manija para que esta se abriera, volteaba hacia atrás para no perder de vista al sujeto, cuando en una de esas él ya no estaba, el silencio era profundo pero todo fue tan claro y muy ruidoso cuando el extraño la haló por el cuello poniéndola contra la puerta de vidrio, la respiración se le iba y la herida dolía mucho más.

El hombre de la máscara parecía disfrutarlo, movió su cabeza hacia un lado en un movimiento perturbador, apretando la garganta de la chica mientras ella intentaba zafarse del agarre, con sus piernas pudo alejar un tanto al sujeto y este la soltó. Ella cayó tocándose la garganta y tosiendo, no creía poder levantarse, su espalda estaba muy mal.

Entre sollozos y jadeos, se arrastró, sabía que quizás era inútil pero no perdía nada con intentar escapar, el extraño caminaba, casi burlándose de ella, lo podía sentir, caminaba mientras la veía arrastrarse casi llegando al borde de la piscina. Fue ahí cuando el sujeto de la máscara la tomó del tobillo, dándole la vuelta, Molly gritó, del dolor y del miedo cuando su espalda se azotó contra el frío concreto, él la arrastró lo que quedaba hasta el borde de la piscina.

Lloraba y trataba de zafarse pero su fuerza no era suficiente, el hombre la levantó volviéndola a tomar del cuello, ella lo miró con horror y vio cómo el hombre acercaba su cuchillo, quería mover sus brazos, quería hacer algo pero se estaba quedando sin aire. El extraño acercó por completo su arma y de un tajo pasó el cuchillo rápidamente, cortándole la garganta primero quitando su mano del cuello de la chica, la sangre escurrió y el cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Estaba muerta.

El asesino bajó su cuchillo y tomó a la chica bruscamente, observando el agua de la piscina, la depositó ahí, lanzándola, la sangre se dispersó por el agua limpia y el cuerpo quedó boca abajo, había sangre por todos los alrededores de cuando la chica había intentado escapar.

Las luces se volvieron a prender y la música que había parado volvió a reproducirse.

El asesino ya se había ido después de ello.

(...)

"Victor, ya basta," Sherlock se despegó de su novio, este intentaba besarlo y lo logró pero no era para eso por lo que había ido Victor a su casa.

"Pero es que tu cabello huele tan delicioso, ¿qué es? ¿Fresa?" Victor pasó su brazo por la cintura de Sherlock y lo volvió a poner cerca de él, Sherlock sonrió.

"Es miel y esto que está en la mesa es tu libro," Sherlock se cruzó de brazos observando a Victor.

Era temprano, estaban en la casa de Sherlock, exactamente en la mesa de la cocina, estudiando.

"No entiendo por qué tengo que estudiar esta cosa," Victor se quejó bajando la mirada.

Sherlock suspiró.

"Bueno si hubieras llegado anoche como te pedí, no tuvieras que estar aquí ahora," dijo en un tono sarcástico, aún estaba un poco molesto con Victor por lo de anoche, vamos era Sherlock Holmes, no un idiota.

"Te dije que mi celular se descargó y no encontraba el cargador," explicó Victor tratando de abrazar a su novio.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

"Claro, se descargó, como sea," Sherlock posó su vista en el libro y luego lo acercó más para continuar estudiando, Victor tenía que aprobar después de todo. "Ahora, dime cuál de estas expresiones describe mejor la relación entre A y B"

Victor alejó su brazo de la cintura de Sherlock para agarrar el libro y ver lo que había en él, con una sonrisa le contestó a Sherlock.

"Bien, A es un idiota que no llamó al hermoso B anoche y A lo siente mucho, en verdad, lo siente, es un idiota," Victor miró a Sherlock a los ojos con una sonrisa, las mejillas de su novio estaban un tanto rosadas, se veía hermoso.

"Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer," habló Sherlock con una sonrisa de lado mientras miraba a Victor directamente, "¿Te vas a quedar a desayunar?" le preguntó, no es que Sherlock comiera mucho pero siempre que la Señora Hudson hacía la comida Victor se quedaba a comer y Sherlock igual disfrutaba eso.

"Tengo que irme," le contestó bajando su sonrisa, Sherlock suspiró, "Te veo en la escuela ¿Sí?"

El otro chico asintió y Victor se acomodó, acercando su cuerpo poniendo a Sherlock cerca de su rostro, Sherlock entendió y acercó su rostro al mismo tiempo que Victor y ambos unieron sus labios, no fue un beso tan largo, en realidad fueron varios besos separándose en distintas ocasiones y luego volviendo a besarse, al final ambos se separaron al mismo tiempo y se vieron a los ojos.

(...)

Sherlock comía, cereal, al parecer la Señora Hudson no había preparado nada para el desayuno, tenía el periódico a un lado, todo estaba tan aburrido, la escuela igual lo era, al menos tenía a Victor y quizás algo bueno sucediera.

Sherlock vivía solamente con la que era su nana, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando él era muy pequeño, tenía tan sólo seis años cuando había ocurrido. Él no lo recordaba tan bien, podría decirse que la Señora Hudson era su madre, lo había cuidado hasta ahora que tenía diecisiete años y siempre estaba al pendiente de él, no sabía tantos detalles de la muerte de sus padres, le habían dicho que fue un accidente de auto cuando volvían de un viaje.

Sherlock recordaba a que viaje se referían, él había tenido que quedarse en casa con su nana y no podía ir, pero era todo lo que recordaba, nada más, algunos decían que no era un accidente pero Sherlock jamás había indagado más en el asunto, estaban muertos y las pruebas apuntaban a que era un accidente de auto, hasta el mismo Sherlock había llegado a que no había nada más en el asunto.

Sherlock observó cómo la señora Hudson entraba a la cocina con una taza de té en mano, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Buenos días, Sherlock," le dijo al joven Holmes. Ella tomó asiento en uno de las sillas a los costados de la mesa.

"Buen día," contestó Sherlock sin quitar su vista del periódico.

"Escuché ruidos temprano, aquí en la cocina," declaró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Oh, estaba estudiando con Victor para Cálculo," Sherlock tomó la cuchara y llevó un poco de cereal a su boca dejando a un lado el periódico.

"¿A las 6 de la mañana? Creí que los adolescentes se levantaban hasta el mediodía," Ella le sonrió.

"¿Acaso soy cualquier adolescente? O quizás Victor también está defectuoso," el chico rió en voz baja tomando su celular.

"O está enamorado mucho de ti," le corrigió ganándose una actitud incomoda por parte de Sherlock y también un sonrojo.

Sherlock bufó mientras suspiraba.

"Mejor ya me voy a la escuela," Sherlock se limpió la boca y se levantó tomando la mochila que estaba en el respaldo de la silla de al lado.

Se la colocó y agarró su celular asentado en la mesa.

"Te veo luego," Sherlock le sonrió agachándose para depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de la mujer y así salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa.

(...)

John bajó de su vehículo, una motocicleta, y enganchó el casco con una cinta de seguridad asegurándose así de que no lo robaran, ¿Por qué mierda debía venir a la escuela? Después de lo que había pasado no quería nada con estas personas.

Se colocó la mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos y sintió como todos posaban sus ojos sobre él, juzgándolo, él observó a su alrededor, algunos lo veían y hablaban o susurraban para sus grupitos, otros le veían y se reían. Sabía que no era buena idea venir.

John sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su aturdimiento y frunció el ceño continuando con su camino ignorando las miradas y las pocas risas que quizás algunas no se dirigían a él pero igual su mente decía otra cosa, los pasillos eran eternos, escuchaba cosas como "¿Cómo es que se atreve a venir?" "No te juntes con él" "No te le acerques" o "Me daría asco ser él" pero John continuó con su camino, estaba bien, él tenía algo de fama de haber tenido bastantes novias ahora con esto seguramente todos pensaban que se acostaba con cualquiera, era su culpa.

Estuvo tan perdido en sus pensamientos y divagues que lo único que lo sacó de ello fue el golpe que sintió en su hombro derecho, se topó cara a cara con su amigo.

"Oh miren pero si es la estrella de Internet," le dijo y John sonrió molesto.

"No me ayudes mucho, Mike," John le contestó, estaban en el pasillo de afuera, habían bastantes alumnos afuera pero el pasillo no se congestionaba.

"No los escuches, John, son unos idiotas, todos," Mike le dio una palmada en la espalda a John y comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio en donde estaba sus salón, "Pero en serio ¿Con James Sholto? ¿Soy tu amigo y me entero de estas cosas por un vídeo de internet?" John sonrió ante el comentario, era cierto, jamás le había dicho a Mike sobre sus preferencias.

Las voces continuaban pero John intentaba ignorar todo lo posible a todos y sus estúpidos comentarios, mejor se concentraba en su conversación con Mike.

"Quisiera poder quitar el vídeo," John suspiró, aun le quedaba la duda de quién lo había grabado.

"De hecho ya no está, lo bajaron, seguramente por el contenido, ya sabes," Mike le dio un codazo a John en su brazo derecho, John le regresó el golpe fastidiado.

"Bueno, eso es algo, al menos," John dijo cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta del edificio, "Intenté ver o busca algo con la cuenta pero sólo salió un error, no sé quién pudo haberlo subido,"

"Pues el que lo haya hecho es un idiota que no sabe respetar la privacidad de los demás," Entraron a la sección para llegar a su primera clase y las miradas adentro continuaron estando encima de John.

A lo lejos sentados en una de las mesas del patio, estaba un pequeño grupo de adolescentes, veían a John a lo lejos y vieron cómo entraba al edificio, desapareciendo de su vista.

"Siempre supe que no era hetero," dijo el chico volteando a ver a sus amigos y los demás la miraron no dándole importancia al asunto.

"Sí pero no era la manera en que todos tenían que enterarse," le contestó Sherlock frunciendo el ceño, claramente fastidiado.

"Tranquilo amor, él iba a decirlo tarde o temprano, estará bien, luego habrá otro vídeo más popular y la gente olvidará lo de John, siempre es así," Victor lo abrazó por detrás y Sherlock bajó la mirada.

"Exacto, Sherlock, tal vez le haga bien, canalizar su ira a través de algo útil," Sherlock volteó a ver a Irene que estaba del otro lado de la mesa.

Sherlock suspiró, ni idea de cuantas veces había suspirado hoy pero sabía que no sería la última, odiaba lo del asunto de John, no le parecía justo ver como su reputación y dignidad se iba al caño todo por un maldito vídeo, jamás había sido tan cercano a él pero igual no le parecía correcto.

"Además, nadie en esta mesa está para juzgar las preferencias de John," habló Jim riéndose, era un buen punto lo que decía.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Molly?" Sebastian cambió repentinamente la conversación dejando su celular a un lado en el que había estado concentrado hacia unos minutos.

"Uhm, no, no la he visto desde ayer," respondió Irene tomando un poco de su batido.

Los demás en la mesa cambiaron su expresión a una de extraño, menos Sherlock que seguía un tanto perdido pensando en lo de Victor y que no le había contestado anoche, seguía molesto.

"Creí que vendría más tarde, no le gusta entrar a la primera clase," declaró Jim mirando hacia la dirección de Irene.

"Entonces debe de ser eso," finalizó Victor mientras aún abrazaba a Sherlock, este no decía ni una palabra, "¿Te sucede algo?" le preguntó Victor a Sherlock, Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

"¿Vamos a clase?" Sherlock volteó hacia atrás mirando a Victor y Victor asintió mientras contestaba que sí.

Victor se levantó de la banca y Sherlock le siguió, Victor tomó las mochilas de ambos y se despidieron de los demás para irse a su salón.

"Yo puedo llevar mi mochila, no soy inútil," Sherlock le dijo a Victor mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano, era gracioso que todo el mundo tuviera problemas con las preferencias de John pero ya que Victor era más popular lo respetaban, al igual que a su novio.

"Bien," Victor le entregó su mochila extrañado y algo herido ante el comentario, él siempre había llevado la mochila de Sherlock y ahora él no quería.

Continuaron caminando en silencio pero con las manos aun entrelazadas hasta que Victor rompió el silencio cuando llegaron al casillero de Sherlock.

"¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo?" cuestionó Victor apoyándose en los otros casilleros, "No creerás que yo subí ese vídeo ¿verdad?"

Sherlock puso una expresión neutral mientras sacaba sus libros.

"Tengo sospechas," fue todo lo que dijo y luego metió los libros en su mochila para después colocársela.

"¡Yo no fui, Sherlock!" le contestó alzando los brazos, ante los ojos de Sherlock se veía ofendido de que sospechara que fuera él, "Es por eso que desde la mañana me vienes preguntando cosas acerca de eso ¿verdad? ¿Acaso contesté algo que te hizo creer que fui yo? Créeme, Sherlock, yo no fui."

Sherlock lo miró de arriba hacia abajo.

"Bien, no fuiste tú," hizo una pausa, "Pero eso no quita que todavía este molesto por lo de anoche. Nos vemos en clases," terminó y se fue de largo pero antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, Victor volvió a hablarle.

"Sherlock, te dije que lo sentía, perdón," le dijo Victor y Sherlock tan solo lo miró asintiendo y se dio la media vuelta.

(...)

Tres horas después, estaban en el salón en donde impartían la materia de Literatura, la mayoría de los que Sherlock conocía estaban ahí, incluyendo a John y Victor. Sherlock se sentaba delante de su novio, de vez en cuando Victor jugaba con él, fastidiándolo por detrás, hoy no porque él sabía que Sherlock estaba algo enojado con él.

El maestro escribía en el pizarrón, algo acerca de los diferentes estilos y ni idea de que más, Sherlock tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar que en la estupidez de su maestro de literatura.

"Los cavernícolas encendían fuego y estos proyectaban sombras, las cuales, causaban miedo," el profesor habló mientras escribía en la pizarra, en eso Irene se acercó a Sherlock que se encontraba sentada a su derecha.

"John te está observando," le susurró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Cuando tuvo oportunidad, Sherlock volteó hacia atrás mirando a John, en el momento en el que volteó John no lo estaba observando, tenía la vista en su libro pero seguramente sintió que lo veían porque unos segundos después alzó su vista encontrándose con la de Sherlock, John le sonrió y volvió a bajar la mirada.

"Desde entonces las personas han estado obsesionadas con el miedo," explicó el profesor dándose la vuelta, estando de frente a su clase. "Victor" Victor alzó la vista prestándole atención al maestro, "Podrías decirme qué genero se originó con "El Castillo de Otranto".

La mitad de la clase miró hacia el lugar de Victor, esperando por su respuesta, Sherlock tan sólo miraba hacia su profesor, aburrido.

"El... ¿Género del castillo?" rió después de que hubo contestado, Sherlock rodó los ojos, jugando con su lápiz.

"El género gótico," se escuchó la voz de John desde atrás del salón, Sherlock se dio la vuelta casi instantáneamente al escucharlo.

"Correcto, John, el género gótico, ¿Escuchaste Victor?" dijo el maestro y Victor asintió molesto, "Miren chicos, sé que nadie quiere leer 500 páginas sobre monjes y castillos embrujados pero, ¿Nadie les obliga a ver The Walking Dead, cierto?"

"OH, ¿The Walking Dead entra en el examen?" alzó su mano Jim e hizo el comentario.

"Los zombies no son literatura, Jim," comentó Victor volteando a ver a Jim.

Se escucharon varias risas después del comentario de Jim y también por el de Victor, en eso fue que John habló.

"¿Por qué no? George Romero, Horace Walpole, es todo lo mismo," dijo John viendo a Victor desde su lugar, el otro chico frunció el ceño.

"¿Tienes algo contra mí, Watson?" bufó Victor, parecía querer levantarse para ir al lugar de John pero al final el maestro los interrumpió, Sherlock sonrió de lado.

"Lo que digo es que, actualmente en la televisión está llena del género gótico, tienen Hannibal, Bates Motel, American Horror Story," el maestro volvió a ser interrumpido por Jim.

"¿Qué hay de las películas como Saw y La Masacre en Texas?" cuestionó.

Sherlock alzó la mano.

"Esas son películas gore, no puedes hacer una película gore en una serie de televisión o una saga," comenzó.

_Mientras tanto, los padres de cierta chica llegaban de su viaje, cargando las compras y tranquilos abrían las puertas de su costosa residencia._

"Tienen que pensarlo, la chica o chico llega al campamento, baile, casa o mansión con todos sus amigos, el asesino mata a uno por uno, al final de todo la chica está sentada detrás de la ambulancia viendo como la policía se lleva los cuerpos de todos sus amigos, claro, si es que tiene suerte y no la matan a ella también."

_"¿Molly? ¿Molly estás en casa?" Su madre le llamaba desde la entrada en donde el gato de la chica la había recibido a ella y a su padre._

"En televisión tienes que dilatar las cosas," continuó explicando Sherlock, "Entretener al público y hacer una trama interesante,"

_La madre de la chica admiró que era completamente extraño que la música y las luces continuaran encendidas, caminó revisando las habitaciones cercanas hasta que se topó con la puerta que daba al patio, abriéndola lento y cuando estuvo totalmente abierta saliendo para admirar lo que había en el suelo._

"Cuando encuentran el primer cadáver," dijo en un tono más serio.

_Un líquido rojo estaba regado por los alrededores y ahora que miraba bien, tan bien había un poco en la puerta, la mujer caminó hasta acercarse a la piscina y no podía creer lo que veía._

"Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que comience la matanza," finalizó sonriendo de lado.

_El cuerpo de su hija estaba boca abajo en el agua flotando, un rastro de sangre desde el borde hasta el cadáver y el agua estaba sucia pero no tan roja por la sangre de la chica, la mujer soltó un grito de horror y miedo cuando encontró a su hija en ese estado, un gritó tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar por toda la gran casa y no fue tan solo una vez, repetidas veces gritó, no creyendo lo que veía ante sus ojos._


	2. Capítulo 2: Hola, Sherlock

"No puedo creer que encontraran el cadáver de Molly justamente cuando Sherlock estaba dando su discurso mórbido sobre matanzas," articuló Irene mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Todos ellos estaban en una sala especial, al igual que muchos otros compañeros de la escuela, querían interrogarlos.

"Este internet es horrible, no puedo encontrar la noticas de cómo murió, no hay detalles sangrientos," dijo Jim mientras agitaba su celular.

"Oigan, Molly está muerta ¿Acaso no les importa?" preguntó Victor que estaba sentado a un lado de Sherlock y de Jim.

John suspiró ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar él aquí? ¿Y por qué no había más lugar en donde sentarse que no fuera con estos idiotas? John no decía nada prefirió no meterse en la conversación.

"¡Aquí está! Varios vecinos afirman que le cortaron la garganta de oreja a oreja, la espalda destrozada, muchos comentan que quizás, Charles Magnussen haya vuelto," dijo Jim con una sonrisa en el rostro mostrándole su celular a Sebastian.

Fueron pocos los segundos de silencio hasta que Sherlock habló.

"Charles Magnussen... está muerto," habló Sherlock mirando a la nada para después levantarse de su lugar enojado, Victor le miró extrañado y también se paró para poder ir con Sherlock.

Los restantes se quedaron sin decir nada, no les extrañaba tanto la actitud del chico pero fue cuando John habló que se rompió el silencio.

"¿Quién es Charles Magnussen?" cuestionó John, no tenía ni idea.

Irene rió.

"Si quieres quitarle el novio a Victor, no lo estás haciendo muy bien que digamos, Watson," Ella se acercó más a John sacando su celular.

"Yo no le quiero quitar el novio a nadie, sólo quiero saber de qué hablan," John rodó los ojos fastidiado, en eso Irene le tendió su celular para que observara la pantalla.

Era la foto de un hombre siendo llevado, más bien un cadáver de un hombre siendo llevado hacia la ambulancia, era una nota completa pero lo que importaba era la foto y quién era él.

"Él es Charles Magnussen, no tiene una muy buena historia con la familia de Sherlock ni con Sherlock," explicó la chica.

John la miró esperando que le diera más detalles.

"Mira, John, yo te explico," se acercó Jim preparándose para contar todos los detalles.

Jim se aclaró la garganta haciéndose el dramático Irene solo lo miró con fastidio, John continuaba esperando la explicación, se cruzó de brazos recostándose en el respaldo del sofá.

"Charles Magnussen, tenía... una extraña obsesión con la familia Holmes," comenzó.

John ahora se había acomodado en su lugar para escuchar mejor.

"¿Obsesión?" John frunció el ceño mirando hacia Jim y luego hacia Irene que estaba al otro lado.

_"Estaba completamente obsesionado con la familia Holmes y su pequeño hijo Sherlock," Jim hizo una pausa, "Nadie sabe cómo fue que empezó la obsesión de él con Sherlock o su familia pero si se sabe qué pasó después. Se dice que estaba obsesionado con la pareja desde antes de que el hijo de los Holmes naciera y que cuando Sherlock nació fue cuando su obsesión se centró completamente en él, vivían en el mismo vecindario, la familia Holmes era una familia de dinero y Magnussen un empresario adinerado, la familia Holmes tenía la vida perfecta y creo que quizás él quería quitarles lo que la completaba que era Sherlock-"_

"Alto, ¿Él le hizo algo a Sherlock?" dijo John interrumpiendo preocupado pero ¿Preocupado de qué?

_"Espera llegó a ese punto, tranquilo," Jim sonrió, "Al ser su vecino él comenzó a ganarse la confianza de Sherlock poco a poco, Sherlock era muy pequeño, dudo mucho que lo recuerde tan bien, todo lo que sé lo sé por Internet y los rumores pero bueno, los padres de Sherlock se dieron cuenta que Magnussen los acosaba demasiado y querían darle fin al asunto, decidieron ponerle una orden de restricción. Lo intentaron pero el hombre enloqueció y en medio de todo el asunto usó como rehén a Sherlock, el padre de Sherlock resultó con un disparo en la pierna tratando de rescatar a su hijo y Magnussen se dio a la fuga."_

_"Después de un tiempo la policía decidió usar un anzuelo para atrapar a Magnussen, llevarían a Sherlock al lugar en donde Magnussen siempre lo observaba y ahí lo atraparían, pero todo tenía que parecer lo más natural posible, le dijeron a Sherlock que razonara con él para que se entregara pero vamos, Sherlock sólo tenía cinco años. Hicieron lo planeado y Sherlock estaba sólo en el parque esperando por él, cuando apareció, Sherlock habló con él para que se entregara, Magnussen no tenía intenciones de lastimar a Sherlock, quizás había algo de pedofilia porque se dice que sólo quería a Sherlock para él, en fin, le habían prometido a Sherlock que no le dispararían pero al parecer Magnussen se acercó demasiado sospechoso a Sherlock y la policía terminó disparándole... asesinándolo en frente de Sherlock,"_

John estaba atónito, la historia era increíble y vaya que era difícil de creer que Sherlock hubiera pasado por todo eso, sabía que tal vez no recordara la mayoría de las cosas pero aun así vivirlo en el momento no debió haber sido una buena experiencia en lo absoluto, entonces era por eso que al escuchar el nombre se había ido de inmediato de su lugar, no era un tema cómodo para él de discutir.

"Es muy sorprendente," John abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido acomodándose en su asiento inclinándose para estar más cerca "¿Y por qué demonios creen que fue él el que asesino a su amiga?"

"Cuando la policía estaba rastreando a Magnussen, descubrieron que era culpable de tres asesinatos en otra ciudad" habló ahora Irene, John rió en voz baja.

"No tenía la menor idea de todo esto," musitó John.

"¿Te mudaste hace cuánto?" le preguntó Jim.

"Cuando tenía 13. No sabía toda esa historia," John tomó su mochila. "Perdón tengo que ir al baño," se levantó poniéndose la mochila en el hombro izquierdo y se fue caminando.

 

(...)

 

_Actualmente el sospechoso principal del asesinato es uno de los compañeros de la escuela de la señorita Hooper, el joven James Moriarty, el cual fue visto por uno de los vecinos la misma noche del asesinato de la joven, él será interrogado aunque no se encuentran huellas digitales o restos de ADN del joven James en la escena del crimen continuará siendo el sospechoso principal._

Habían visto la noticia ya que después de la pequeña interrogación en la sala la policía se había llevado a Jim como sospechoso del asesinato. Estaban sentados debajo de uno de los árboles del patio de la escuela.

"No puedo creer que Jim asesinara a Molly," dijo Irene en un tono neutral volteando a ver a sus otros dos amigos.

"Él no fue ¿Por qué más crees que Sebastian no está aquí?" aclaró Sherlock.

"Si nos explicaras, cariño, sería perfecto," le dijo Victor sonriéndole.

"Jim durmió con Sebastian anoche," respondió Sherlock quitándole importancia al asunto.

Irene abrió los ojos y casi escupía la bebida que estaba tomando, si lo decía Sherlock, era cierto.

"Oh dios, sí Molly estuviera viva ella me debería mucho dinero," bromeó la chica.

Victor volvió a hablar regresando al tema.

"¿Y eso en que le ayuda a Jim para demostrar que es inocente?" preguntó.

"Los registros dicen que vieron el carro de Jim irse de la residencia como a las 9:15 pm y el asesinato no fue hasta más tarde según los registros del cuerpo, Jim no estuvo con Molly esa noche, fue con Sebastian y de ahí no volvió a la casa de Molly porque-" Sherlock buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su celular, "Jim me mandó un mensaje," les mostró la pantalla de su celular, "preguntándome si sabía en donde estaba Sebastian, eso fue como a las 9:20 pm, sé que eso aún no limpia el nombre de Jim pero para eso voy," Sherlock guardó su celular, "Jim mantuvo apagado su celular de entre las 9:30 hasta las doce, por lo tanto él no pudo haber enviado los mensajes que recibió Molly, lo sé porque intenté contestarle el mensaje y el mensaje no entró sino hasta después de la media noche, el asesinato se llevó a cabo cerca de las 9:45 pm cuando el celular de Jim estaba apagado pero aun así Molly recibió mensajes de él pero que no eran de él, el asesino quiso inculparlo y de alguna manera consiguió enviar mensajes que parecieran de Jim hasta el celular de ella."

"Wow hasta yo me cansé de escuchar toda esa explicación," comentó Irene sosteniendo su Tablet.

Sherlock asintió bajando la mirada.

"Entonces, Jim saldrá libre porque tiene quién confirme en donde estaba esa noche y no hay rastros de su ADN en la escena del crimen," formuló Victor observando a Sherlock.

"El asesino fue un idiota si quería hacer las cosas bien hubiera matado también a Jim," los otros dos lo miraron extrañados, "Era lógico ahora será más fácil de atrapar," si tan sólo Sherlock supiera que estaba muy equivocado.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un instante, Irene tecleaba en su Tablet mientras Victor intentaba que Sherlock no rechazara sus gestos, hasta que después de un rato Victor habló.

"Vaya, no puedo creer que ella ahora sea solo un cuerpo."

Irene rió.

"Siempre sólo fue un cuerpo pero uno de muy buena calidad," dijo sin quitar la vista del aparato con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"No hables así de ella, ten algo de respeto," le dijo Victor.

Irene hizo a un lado su Tablet y volteó a verlos a ambos.

"¿Bastará con barril de cerveza?" les preguntó.

Sherlock suspiró exhausto.

"¿En serio vas a hacer una fiesta, Irene?" le cuestionó Sherlock mirándola dudoso.

"Es como un velorio, estamos en duelo y pues nos da sed," explicó la chica.

"A todo esto ¿Dónde estabas tú anoche?" le preguntó Sherlock acomodándose en el pasto.

"Oh estaba con Victor, en algo turbio," Se rió y volvió su vista a la pantalla de su Tablet.

Sherlock frunció el ceño molesto y volteó a ver a Victor que estaba detrás de él abrazándolo.

"Dijiste que tu celular se descargó y que no encontrabas tu cargador y yo te creí," Sherlock dijo enojado quitando una de las manos de Victor de su cintura.

Se escuchó la risa de Irene ante el comentario de Sherlock.

"Sí... así es y entonces Irene pasó a recogerme," contestó el chico.

Intentó abrazar a Sherlock de nuevo mientras este solamente suspiraba y volteaba hacia otro, lado Victor le robó un beso en la mejilla ya que había querido dárselo en la boca pero Sherlock había volteado hacia otro lado. Cuando lo hizo, por el camino principal pudo admirar a John caminando sólo dirigiéndose a quién sabe qué lugar de la escuela.

"Yo, tengo que irme," Sherlock tomó su mochila a un lado de él y luego se paró, Victor le miró extrañado, "Los veo luego," se colocó la mochila y fue hacia el camino principal rápidamente.

"Alguien está en problemas," se rió Irene de Victor dejando su Tablet a un lado.

"Sherlock no tenía que saber eso," dijo molesto.

"Vamos, Sherlock sabe que soy lesbiana y tú eres feo, solo está molesto porque lo ignoraste," finalizó Irene y esta vez tomó su celular.

Un poco más alejado de ellos Sherlock se había acercado a John que caminaba rápido por el camino, Sherlock se detuvo en frente de él, John le miró un tanto sorprendido y extrañado ¿Qué quería?

"Ah... Hola... John," Sherlock intentó sonreírle pero también estaba intentando luchar con su ligero sonrojo.

"Oh, Hola... Sherlock," dijo con una sonrisa de lado acomodándose su mochila.

Hubo un gran momento incomodo de silencio en el cuál Sherlock miró al suelo pensado qué era lo que iba a decir. Sherlock alzó la vista y miró a John a los ojos, ojos en las cuales se reflejaba una pregunta, algo así como un ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? Vamos hazlo, entonces Sherlock habló.

"¿Quieres ir a una fiesta esta noche? Irene quiere hacer algo así como un velatorio con alcohol" Sherlock dijo con un intento de sonrisa jugando nervioso con sus manos.

"Estoy castigado, hay un vídeo que se publicó," John le recordó y Sherlock no dijo nada, "No te preocupes, sé que lo sabes, todo el mundo lo ha visto,"

Sherlock exhaló sintiéndose incómodo y aún más nervioso, él no servía para estas cosas.

"Bueno... empieza a las nueve en la casa cerca del lago, puedes llevar a alguien si es que quieres," Sherlock le aclaró mordiéndose el labio inferior, "Pero, si no quieres está bien, cómo sea,"

John asintió colocando su mano sobre la mochila.

"Tengo que ir a clase," fue lo último que dijo y se alejó de Sherlock.

El otro chico por igual se fue para el lado contrario ya que sus clases estaban en el otro edificio, además de que por el momento no quería ver ni toparse a Victor por ahí.

 

(...)

 

La música se escuchaba hasta la orilla del lago, la lujosa cosa cerca de la orilla quizás albergaba a más de cien adolescentes a estas horas de la noche, algunos estaban en la piscina, otros dentro de la casa y esparcidos por todo el lugar, Sherlock y los demás estaban en la pequeña sala cerca de la puerta principal, cerca de la cocina en una mesa habían colocado una foto de la chica difunta junto a una vela.

"¿Entonces ahora estás completamente libre?" preguntó Irene a Jim que sonreía.

"Libre, por completo, Sebastian confirmó en donde estaba yo anoche dentro de esas horas y como era de suponerse no hay pruebas de que yo haya estado ahí, porque obviamente no estuve ahí," le contesto Jim sentado a un lado de Sebastian abrazándolo.

"¿Pero crees que fue una buena idea? ¿Hacer una fiesta cuando hay un asesino ahí afuera?" comentó Sebastian mirando a la chica.

Irene alzó los hombros.

"Bueno igual Jim tiene algo de responsabilidad porque prestó su casa para la fiesta," Irene lo apuntó con su mano que estaba ocupada con su vaso de cerveza.

Era cierto, Jim le había dado las llaves de esa casa a Irene para poder hacer fiestas cuando quisiera, quizás por eso igual Jim se había salido libre, por ser el hijo del alcalde de la ciudad.

Victor estaba sentado en la mesa de centro de madera justo en frente de Sherlock que estaba en el sofá, cuando Sherlock iba a estas fiestas era mayormente por Victor, esta vez quizás un poco también por ser la muerte de alguien y ahora que lo recordaba y no tenía idea de por qué lo había olvidado en este instante ya que lo había pensado desde la tarde, le había dicho a John que viniera, por su actitud en la mañana dudaba que viniera, además de que se sentiría algo fuera de lugar después de la publicación de ese video.

"Me iré temprano de la fiesta," dijo Victor mientras movía nerviosamente rápido la pierna y jugaba con sus manos.

"Dios, ¿Qué te pasa? Podrías calmarte, estás como un perro chihuahua desde hace días," Irene le reprimió.

"El jueves irá un observador al juego, es mi oportunidad," aclaró Victor para después tomar un trago de su bebida.

"¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?" le volvió a preguntar Irene.

"Sí, es importante," respondió.

"¿John dejó de jugar en el equipo?" preguntó Sherlock de la nada, se sentía más como una pregunta para sí mismo que para los demás.

Victor frunció las cejas sorprendido.

"¡¿A mí que me importa John?!" Hizo un ademán con ambas manos exasperado. "Sherlock yo-"

"Oh vaya ¿Qué hace él aquí?" dijo Jim en un tono bajo para que su voz solo se escuchara en el pequeño grupo.

La atención de todos ellos se fijó en el chico que estaba pasando por la entrada junto con su amigo, John Watson, la mayoría del grupo de "amigos" de Sherlock se quedaron pasmados ante su presencia ya que ellos no lo habían invitado, quizás alguien más adentro de la casa lo había hecho.

Sherlock volteó en el instante, era sorprendente que hubiera llegado y en el momento exacto de su conversación grupal, John tenía las manos adentro de sus bolsillos y vestía una chaqueta negra, caminaba lento observando el lugar.

"Bueno voy a recibirlos," Irene se levantó con cerveza en mano y caminó hasta donde estaban los chicos, tan sólo unos dos metros de distancia.

Jim se levantó por igual siguiendo a Irene tomando la excusa acerca de que era su casa.

"Hola John, Mike," Irene les sonrió a ambos, John intentó devolver el gesto difícilmente.

"Linda casa," dijo Mike y Jim respondió.

"Gracias, mi padre no la usa mucho,"

"Bien, los tragos están por ahí e igual la comida, hay trajes de baño por si quieren nadar, si necesitan algo pueden decirme o a Jim," explicó la chica.

"O a Sherlock," Jim le guiñó el ojo a John casi queriéndole dar un codazo pero falló cuando John se movió, "Podrías usar un traje de baño para que Sherlock te vea sin camisa," Jim le susurró a John acercándose, John se rió en voz baja apartándose de Jim caminando recto y empujándolo leve propósito en el hombro cuando pasó a un lado de él.

Cuando John estuvo detrás del sofá en donde estaban los demás del grupo de Sherlock, justamente en el centro de aquella habitación, se dio cuenta de que las personas que estaban ahí lo estaban observando directamente, como si quisieran que no estuviera ahí, John gruñó rodando los ojos.

"¡Sí! ¡Yo soy el que besó a un chico! ¿De acuerdo?" exclamó y luego tomó la botella de whisky que estaba en la mesa y se llevó, todos lo miraron irse por la puerta que daba al patio.

"Sí, ehmm, ¡Es John Watson! ¡La estrella de Internet!" dijo Mike caminando hacia la dirección de su amigo, "Eh, bueno... estaremos afuera." Desapareció por la puerta junto a John.

Todos dejaron de mirar y volvieron a sus asuntos, platicando y bebiendo, Sebastian, Victor y Sherlock se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a Irene y Jim.

"Él tiene una botella de whisky y determinación, yo digo que Sherlock tendrá nuevo novio después de la medianoche," bromeó Jim para después reírse.

"No puedo creer que sólo se haya aparecido," habló Irene sosteniendo su vaso mirando hacia el patio.

"No fue así, yo lo invité," declaró Sherlock, acercándose.

Victor lo miró pesado y claramente molesto.

 

(...)

 

"Aún no puedo creer que esté muerta," dijo Jim.

Ahora estaban a fuera de la casa, sentados cerca de una de las ventanas que daban hacia el patio en donde estaba la piscina, el lugar estaba repleto por ahí y la música se escuchaba tanto adentro como afuera.

"Bueno, pienso que es mejor así ¿No? Nuestras vidas nos serán tan complicadas ahora," dijo quedo Victor bajando la mirada y tomando de su cerveza.

Los otros cuatro adolescentes le miraron algo asombrados de que esa haya sido su contestación y de que estuviera feliz por la muerte de la chica.

"Victor, ¿Estás diciendo que te alegra que Molly esté muerta?" le preguntó Sherlock volteándolo a ver directo a los ojos, Victor estaba en el asiento frente a Sherlock.

"No, no, solo decía... que ahora todo será más fácil para todo nosotros, es eso, ella a veces podía controlar mucho a las personas," explicó Victor.

"Para ti vaya que será más fácil," dijo Irene quitándole importancia y claramente sabiendo algo más.

Sherlock los miró a ambos, entendió de inmediato. Sherlock se levantó rápidamente enojado de donde estaba y Victor le dio una mirada de molestia a Irene para después ir por Sherlock.

"¡Sherlock espera!" le llamó estando ya más cerca de él, el otro chico lo ignoraba. "No es lo que crees,"

"¡Sé interpretar algunas cosas Victor!" Sherlock se dio la vuelta bruscamente cuando Victor lo tomó del brazo, al ver la reacción de Sherlock, Victor lo soltó. "Cuando me fui por dos semanas y no contestabas ¡Te acostaste con ella!"

"¿Qué? No, no," dijo Victor nervioso no mirando a Sherlock a los ojos y desviando la mirada, "No, Sherlock."

"Mírame a los ojos," le dijo Sherlock, Victor le miró, "Ahora dímelo."

Victor no dijo nada y tan solo bajó la vista.

"No me hables, buscaré quien me lleve" fue lo último que dijo y se alejó chocando él para empujarlo ligeramente.

 

(...)

 

"Sólo digo que es muy extraño que mientras Sherlock daba su discurso de matanzas y esas cosas y luego hayan encontrado a Molly muerta," contó Jim, había varios en el lugar cerca de la chimenea, algunos en el piso y otros en el sofá, Jim había tomado el sofá de una sola plaza y estaba sentado en el borde.

"Pero, no tiene relación alguna, ella ya estaba muerta antes de que Sherlock dijera eso," habló Irene.

"Aun así ¿No les da miedo?" Jim quería espantar un poco a todos los presentes. "Todos los adolescentes en una casa cerca del lago en donde mataron a Charles Magnussen, como dijo Sherlock, suena como una película gore," todos los ue estaban ahí se quedaron callados por un momento.

"¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!" se quejó Jim volteando a ver a Irene parada a un lado de él.

"Deja de asustar a la gente o te tiro al lago," advirtió Irene a lo que Jim contestó.

"Oh... yo tengo una mejor idea para ese lago..." sonrió maliciosamente mirando cómplice a Sebastian.

 

(...)

 

Sherlock había caminado un buen rato por los alrededores de la casa alejándose de todos en un intento por distraerse, se había alejado bastante hasta llegar al pequeño invernadero de a casa de campo, estaba algo oscuro pero la luz del invernadero le ayudaba, pensaba entrar cuando notó que había alguien más ahí adentro, se detuvo en la entrada y miró a la persona.

"Perdón, yo, buscaré otro lugar," se disculpó con la intención de irse.

"No, no te preocupes, me vendría bien algo de compañía,"

"Es que pareciera que quieres estar solo," contestó Sherlock.

"Por ti haré una excepción," dijo John sonriendo.

En eso Sherlock entró al pequeño invernadero sintiéndose algo incómodo, John estaba tomando una cerveza aunque más temprano había tomado la botella de whisky al parecer no la había tomado toda, no parecía ebrio ni nada para el estilo, la verdad era que se veía muy sereno.

"¿En dónde quedó la botella de whisky?" intentó Sherlock para romper el hielo.

"Oh, me puse muy dramático, pensé en tomarlo pero solo le di un sorbo y mejor agarré una cerveza," John dijo agitando la cerveza que tenía y luego la tomó.

Sherlock asintió.

"Y tú y ese chico del vídeo... tienen,.. ¿algo serio?" Sherlock preguntó bajando la mirada.

John rió.

"¿Yo y James? Bueno, no, nos conocimos hace como dos meses, salimos un par de veces, solo eso," explicó.

Sherlock asintió.

"Oh y por favor no pienses que íbamos a tener sexo solamente nos estábamos besando, aunque todo el mundo piense que sí," John volvió a tomar de su cerveza.

"No, no, yo, no pensé nada, ni siquiera he visto el vídeo completo, solo lo vi porque Irene me lo quiso mostrar," aclaró Sherlock movió sus manos nervioso.

John asintió.

"Es que tú vida parece ser perfecta, tienes todo," habló mirándolo directamente.

Sherlock bufó.

"Sí, claro, mi novio perfecto se acostó con la difunta," dijo molesto.

"Oh," John sonrió, "No sabía que a Victor le iba la necrofilia." Bromeó sonriéndole esta vez a Sherlock.

"Que gracioso," contestó el castaño.

John se dio la vuelta alcanzando la botella de cerveza no abierta que había detrás de él, la agarró y caminó hasta donde estaba Sherlock y la se la tendió, Sherlock la tomó y miró a John.

"¿Y te agradan?" preguntó John, acercándose a Sherlock.

"¿Quiénes? " Sherlock abrió la botella y se escuchó el sonido del gas, el único sonido además de sus voces y el poco ruido de la música de lejos.

"Tus "amigos" con los que estás," explicó John mirando a Sherlock de frente. "¿Te agradan?"

Sherlock dudó, "¿Se supone que te agraden tus amigos?" rió nervioso, su voz tembló en el último instante.

"Dímelo tú," esta vez John estaba peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Sherlock. "Tal vez yo... necesite un amigo... me vendría bien uno..." John se acercó y Sherlock tragó saliva. "Alguien como... tú," John se acercó aún más y su rostro también.

Sherlock lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos y vaciló su vista posándose en los labios de John, no sabía que esperar y lo único que hizo fue terminar con la corta distancia de sus rostros y Sherlock tomó a John del cuello de su camisa y unió sus labios, antes de hacerlo ante el movimiento rápido Sherlock había soltado la botella de cerveza que John le había dado, esta impacto con el piso rompiéndose pero a ninguno le importó, Sherlock continuó besando a John y John le correspondió. Después de unos segundos John había dejado su cerveza a un lado y posó sus manos en las caderas de Sherlock poniéndolo más cerca de él, era un beso desesperado y ambos perdían el aire y el tiempo, Sherlock estaba inconscientemente acariciando el cuello de la camisa de John paseándose por él mientras movía sus labios hambrientamente.

No se dieron cuenta de cuántos segundos fueron pero fue hasta que un grito a lo lejos los interrumpió que se separaron rápidamente, el grito provenía del lago y sin decir nada ambos corrieron hasta allí. En la orilla había una pequeña multitud y un sujeto que al parecer había estado en el agua, entonces John se dio cuenta de que era Mike quien estaba mojado. Cuando llegaron Sherlock exigió respuestas.

"¡Victor quién hizo esto!" exclamó Sherlock mientras veía como John iba por su amigo con una toalla.

"No, yo no, yo no fui," contestó Victor sinceramente pero Sherlock notó que ya estaba más ebrio.

"Fui yo," dijo Jim acercándose, "Sherlock es la tradición, quien se duerme primero lo pones en una balsa en medio del lago, él se durmió primero, es su culpa," habló Jim.

"¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!" respondió Sherlock.

John se paró junto con Mike y entonces John miró a Sherlock molesto.

"Buena fiesta Sherlock, gracias por la invitación, tus amigos son muy lindos," dijo sarcásticamente John. Sherlock se sintió culpable, "No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, ¿Quieres que te lleve?" preguntó John y Sherlock asintió, Victor miró a Sherlock irse desde lejos.

Después de que habían llevado a Mike a su casa primero porque John no podía llevar más de dos en su moto, John volvió por Sherlock que lo esperaba afuera de la residencia, le tendió el casco y ambos se fueron. Al llegar a la casa de Sherlock toda la calle se veía muy oscura, Sherlock bajó de la moto devolviéndole el casco a John.

"Lo siento y gracias por traerme," le agradeció Sherlock mientras John tomaba el casco.

"No fue tu culpa," le contestó John. "Siento lo del invernadero," John bajó la vista.

"Pero yo fui quien te besó," recordó Sherlock.

"Tienes novio... con necrofilia pero lo tienes," John bromeó sonriendo, Sherlock sonrió. "Te veo luego," John enganchó el otro casco y arrancó la moto.

Se fue dejando a Sherlock en frente de su casa, Sherlock suspiró sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

"Te veo luego, John," susurró Sherlock para sí mismo sabiendo que John no lo escuchaba.

Sherlock iba cruzar la calle cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, era el tono de llamada, Sherlock pensó que quizás sería Victor pero cuando observó la pantalla de su celular vio que era un número desconocido.

Sherlock contestó para averiguar de quién se trataba.

"¿Hola?" Sherlock dijo esperando la respuesta.

La voz al otro lado tardó unos segundos en contestar.

"Hola, Sherlock," contestó.

Sherlock se extrañó, no conocía esa voz, podría estar distorsionada quizás pero no era seguro y lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que sabía su nombre.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Por qué tan solitario estas horas de la noche? John ya se fue ¿No es así?" la persona cuestionó y Sherlock comenzó a ver hacia varios lados buscando señales de alguien.

"¿Quién habla?" Sherlock ahora estaba alarmado.

"Soy la única persona que sabe la verdad," dijo la voz. "Yo sé que todos te están mintiendo, Sherlock, desde tu novio hasta tus otros amigos, todos ellos, Sherlock," la persona parecía disfrutar del alarmamiento de Sherlock.

"¿Ah sí? No sé quién eres pero esta conversación terminó," Sherlock iba a colgar pero la voz lo detuvo.

"¡Soy la persona que te dirá la verdad!" exclamó, Sherlock frunció el ceño viendo a todos lados, "¡Deja de dar vueltas que no me vas a encontrar!"

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Déjame en paz!" Sherlock exclamó ya molesto y frustrado.

"¡YO SOY QUIÉN ARRANCARÁ LA MÁSCARA!" Gritó la persona y terminó la llamada, Sherlock se separó de su celular y vio la pantalla aturdido y confundido.

Le temblaron las manos cuando volvió a tomar sus llaves de su bolsillo y caminó con algo de miedo hacia su casa, cuando iba a entrar pudo jurar que escuchó un susurró en el patio pero quizás era solo el viento.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Quieres jugar?

Victor había llegado al taller en donde tomaba clase Irene, estaba furioso con ella, no sólo por lo de anoche sino por muchas cosas más. Cuando llegó hasta ella la tomó del brazo para que se diera la vuelta.

"¿En dónde está el dinero?" dijo molestó, respirando pesadamente.

"Tranquilízate," contestó quitando la mano de Victor de su brazo, "Lo guardé, con todo esto que ha pasado, no contábamos con que Molly muriera, tenemos que tomar precauciones."

"¿Borraste toda la evidencia de tu computadora?" volvió a preguntar.

"Por supuesto, ¿me viste hacerlo, no?"

"Quiero que me lleves a donde dejaste el dinero," aún continuaba serio.

"Hoy, a las 10 de la noche, yo te paso a buscar," respondió.

"Necesitamos la computadora de Molly por sí ella no borró como lo acordamos," explicó Victor preparándose para irse.

"¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que me meta a su casa en la noche y la robe? Con lo del asesinato es mejor ni asomarse por ahí,"

"A las 10 mañana, más vale que ese dinero esté ahí," terminó de decir y se fue

 

(...)

 

"¿Sherlock sigue molesto contigo?" Jim se burló de Victor mientras caminaba junto a él para ir a clases.

"No me responde los mensajes, en la mañana intente hablarle pero me ignoró," explicó.

"Bueno pero creo que es mejor así, de seguro el sexo era muy recatado," se comenzó a reír Jim haciendo énfasis en "muy".

Victor le dio un golpe a Jim por estar diciendo esas estupideces.

"Cállate, con Sherlock no es solo sexo,"

"Aww, ¿En verdad lo quieres? Qué lindo," Jim sonrió, Victor decidió darle otro golpe en el brazo.

Estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela e iban por la camioneta de Jim ya que él había prometido llevar a Victor hasta su casa, una vez estuvieron más cerca se dieron cuenta de que había una pequeña multitud alrededor del vehículo y Jim se extrañó. Estando cerca había un rastro rojo que llegaba hasta su camioneta, Victor le seguía desde atrás, fue cuando Jim llegó hasta la parte derecha del vehículo que observó lo que había ahí.

"¡Maldito!" gritó molesto cuando admiró su camioneta cubierta con la pintura roja escribiendo la palabra "Imbécil" en grandes in mayúsculas, "¡Lo voy a matar Victor!" dijo Jim volteando a ver como Victor se reía de la desgracia de Jim.

"¿A quién vas a matar?" intentó aguantarse la risa.

"¡Acompáñame!" Jim tomó a Victor de la manga de su camiseta y lo arrastró hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

Caminaron casi medio campus, pasando por varios edificios, le gente riéndose de Jim ya que varios habían publicado la foto en las redes sociales y se estaba haciendo viral, hasta que dieron con –según– Jim el culpable de lo que le había pasado a su camioneta.

"¡Ven aquí maldito!" exclamó Jim caminando rápido hasta el sujeto.

Cuando lo tuvo cerca Jim lo tomó y lo empujó aunque el otro sujeto no se movió tanto, estaba preparado para el impacto.

"Sé que fuiste tú," dijo Jim cuando tuvo al otro chico contra un poste.

"¿Quedó linda?" contestó John sonriendo sarcástico. "No vuelvas a intentar ahogar a mis amigos,"

"Te irá mal, Watson," Jim intentó golpear a John pero él lo esquivó fácilmente, la fuerza de Jim no era tanta y rápido se quitó del lugar en donde Jim lo tenía.

Fueron varias veces que intentó golpearlo y lo logró una vez pero John no le regresó el golpe, Jim seguí fallando hasta que Victor se le acercó.

"Ya, Jim, déjalo, creo que quedó claro que no le vas a dar ningún golpe hoy," Victor sostuvo a Jim alejándolo, "Eso no significa que me agrades," Victor le dijo a John mirándolo fijamente mientras aún sostenía a Jim.

John no dijo nada y tan solo tomó su mochila y se fue ante la mirada de todos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no mejor me ayudaste? ¡¿Qué no ves que ese se quiere acostar con tu novio?!" le dijo Jim una vez estuvieron lejos de los demás.

"Mira, no soy idiota, él estaría más que feliz de decir que yo le pegué para que Sherlock y yo discutamos, prefiero decir que lo salvé de ti que querías pegarle," sonrió de lado.

"Lo sé pero si no haces algo, John ahora está más cerca de Sherlock que tú que eres su novio." Le recordó Jim.

Victor no contestó y continuó caminando.

 

(...)

 

Sherlock había llegado alrededor de las 10 am a su primera clase, se había procurado no entrar a las primeras dos ya que ahí estaría Victor y no quería saber nada de él por el momento, también pensaba en lo de la llamada de la noche anterior, claro que la había preocupado pero no le había contado a nadie aún.

Entró al edificio y fue directo al pasillo en donde estaba su casillero ya con los libros en mano para guardarlos estuvo ahí más o menos unos tres minutos preparando sus cosas, cuando escuchó y sintió que alguien estaba cerca de él.

"Sherlock," habló Victor que estaba a su izquierda, Sherlock suspiró y rodó excesivamente los ojos ya que en verdad no tenía ningún ánimo de hablar con Victor en este instante.

Sherlock lo observó.

"No dormiste bien anoche, probablemente porque te quedaste en la fiesta o diría que porque te sentías culpable por lo que hiciste pero lo dudo, te pelaste con alguien en la mañana, eso lo vi en internet, si no te respondí los mensajes quizás deberías usar un poco más la cabeza y pensar que tal vez no quiero saber nada de ti en este momento," Sherlock dijo rápidamente y luego cerró su casillero de un golpe.

Victor inhaló sintiéndose tenso y bajando la mirada, Sherlock no habló, ni una palabra, solo quería irse y lo intentó pero Victor lo agarró del brazo, Sherlock ahora estaba tentando a darle un golpe.

"Quería pedirte perdón de nuevo," habló Victor. "Fue cuando estabas molesto un poco conmigo y te fuiste por dos semanas, perdóname,"

"¿Entonces esa es la regla? ¿Sí yo estoy molesto contigo me puedo acostar con cualquiera?" Sherlock se cruzó de brazos, "Ya terminé de hablar contigo,"

Ambos se miraron unos segundos sintiendo la fría tensión y Victor sintiendo el inminente rechazo por parte de Sherlock, habían avanzado un poco de donde estaba el casillero de Sherlock.

"¿Él te está molestando, Sherlock?" Sherlock volteó inmediatamente hacia atrás de donde había venido la voz.

"¿Por qué demonios te metes, Watson? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Victor sintiendo sus manos cerrarse en forma de puño.

John sonrió.

"Este es mi casillero," John señaló el casillero que estaba en medio de Victor y Sherlock.

Sherlock dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras esperaba la reacción de Victor, él solo bufó frustrado, desviando la vista incómodo.

"Iré a clases," Victor se acomodó la mochila y se dio la media vuelta yéndose.

Sherlock comenzó a reír mientras se daba la vuelta para estar de frente a John, John igual estaba sonriendo, se miraron a los ojos, John se veía bien, Sherlock recordó lo que pasó en el invernadero pero lo dejó pasar.

"No es tu casillero," dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa.

"No," John también sonrió, "Pero te estaba molestando así que mágicamente se convirtió en mi casillero en ese momento."

Sherlock sonrió, una sonrisa con un tanto de vergüenza moviéndose en su lugar, la mirada de John encimad de él sin decir ni una sola palabra, le había gustado que John llegara pero igual podía defenderse solo, aunque la presencia de John le agradaba.

"No tenías que hacerlo," habló Sherlock unos segundos después.

"Bueno no, sé que puedes hacerlo tú solo pero no quería perder la oportunidad de molestar a Victor," John rió y escuchó que el celular de Sherlock sonaba, Sherlock observó la pantalla de su celular y se quedó helado, "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó John acercándose a él, John observó a sus alrededores la gente estaba alborotada y veían sus celulares.

John se extrañó y decidió sacar el suyo también, observó que tenía un mensaje pero no lo había escuchado porque lo tenía en modo vibrador, lo revisó, era un gif.

"Sherlock..." susurró John al ver la pantalla de su celular, Sherlock había recibido el mismo mensaje y al parecer todos los demás a su alrededor igual.

**_"La venganza es una perra."_ **

Decía debajo del gif que habían recibido, John no pudo evitar tener lágrimas en sus ojos y tomó el brazo de Sherlock fuertemente. Sherlock posó su vista en John.

"L-lo siento... John," musitó Sherlock tragando saliva mientras veía a John sorprendido aun viendo la pantalla de su celular.

El gif mostraba a una persona colgando de un ventilador, ahorcada, parecía suicidio, la sangre le escurría por la boca y la imagen era muy desagradable de ver, era un chico de otra escuela.

"E-es, es James... está muerto," sabía que lo había conocido de hacia tan solo unos meses pero era demasiado, le había gustado, había estado con él, eran amigos y verlo en esa posición, en ese estado, no era agradable.

Sherlock solamente se quedó viendo a John, John guardó su celular mirando el suelo.

"Se suicidó... " fue lo único que dijo John viendo a Sherlock. "¿Se suicidó? ¿Por qué? Él no tenía problemas, él no sufría de nada... pero el vídeo... no creo que lo haya hecho por eso... ¿Por qué?" dijo John vacíamente.

"No lo sé, John, lo siento mucho..." Sherlock volvió a ver su celular, "La venganza es una perra ¿venganza? ¿De quién quería vengarse?" le preguntó Sherlock.

"No creo que él haya enviado ese vídeo,"

"Parece lo más obvio, es demasiado extraño justo después del asesinato del otro día," Sherlock pensó.

"Te veo luego ¿Sí? Necesito un momento," John le sonrió y se fue hacia su derecha.

Sherlock se quedó con sus pensamientos y enlazó el vídeo con la llamada que había recibido el día anterior, esto no estaba sonando muy bien, dos muertos en menos de una semana. Su respiración se tornaba pesada ¿qué tenía que ver el en todo esto? ¿Qué tenían que ver James y Molly? ¿Por qué?

Sherlock veía a la nada mientras analizaba toda la situación, en eso su celular sonó, Sherlock dio un brinco en su lugar casi tirando el móvil, vio la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que era un número desconocido, Sherlock cerró los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrió acogió fuerzas para contestar.

"¿Hola?" dijo Sherlock.

Los segundos pasaron lento. Demasiado.

"Sé que no crees que sea un suicidio," la voz de la noche anterior le contestó, Sherlock suspiró pesadamente, la voz sonaba burlona como la vez anterior.

"Fuiste tú," le aseguró.

"Quiero... que resuelvas el misterio..." la voz suspiraba y luego rió.

"¿Qué?"

"Resuélvelo..." dijo lentamente "O alguien más morirá en el transcurso de esta semana."

"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué resuelvo?"

"Tendrás que darte las pistas tú solo, sé que eres listo, podrás hacerlo..."

La persona volvió a reír, burlándose de él.

"Resuelve el crimen de hoy o alguien más morirá...nada de policías, Sherlock o igual morirá alguien"

"¿Y cómo hago eso?" dijo molesto.

"Buena suerte," la persona terminó la llamada y Sherlock apretó su celular con fuerza molesto.

 

(...)

 

_Darte las pistas tú solo..._

La voz resonaba en la mente de Sherlock sin dejarlo pensar claramente en su trabajo. Estaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería, limpiando una de las mesas y pensando qué tendría que hacer con respecto a la llamada.

Hoy tenía que quedarse hasta tarde y él tendría que cerrar, sabía que era de lo menos oportuno dado a los incidentes que habían estado ocurriendo y eso lo hacía un blanco fácil aunque también sabía que si el asesino quisiera asesinarlo ya lo habría hecho, tenía hasta su número, no lo había matado porque aún no ha querido, además, le dijo que tenía que resolver el crimen si no quería que alguien más muriera.

Había terminado de limpiar las mesas individuales y se aproximó a levantar el café de una de las mesas de centro en la pequeña sala que había, tomó todo lo que había pero antes de irse el chico sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala le llamó para pedir su orden, Sherlock se disculpó ya que estaba muy distraído, después de todo, la mayoría de las veces tenía más dinero gracias a las propinas que lo que le pagaban ahí.

"Me traes un café Americano con crema," le dijo el chico mientras veía el menú.

Sherlock asintió rápidamente viendo que aún le faltaba un plato por levantar luego fijó su vista en el chico. Sherlock se dio cuenta fácilmente que el chico no venía muy seguido a este establecimiento, Sherlock reconocía fácilmente los rostros de las personas que eran poco usuales o nuevas en venir a la cafetería.

"No eres de por aquí," dedujo Sherlock, el chico sonrió. "Debes de ser de alguno de los otros pueblos más cercanos a Baskerville, pero... no sé... me resultas familiar."

"Cerca de Dartmoor, no creo que me conozcas, ¿me traerías mi café?" contestó el chico y Sherlock contestó que sí, tal vez estaba buscando mucho en los detalles después de la llamada, el chico tan solo tenía su tarea a fuera resolviéndola, debería ser un estudiante de intercambio o algo así.

Llevó los utensilios y platos al lavadero y continuó entregando cafés por casi tres horas hasta que llegó la hora del cierre, los demás empleados se fueron poco a poco y el encargado le dejó las llaves a Sherlock para que cerrara. El chico tenía que sacar las bolsas de basura y limpiar la barra, primero limpio y cuando tuvo todo listo tan solo le faltaba la basura y podría irse. Ya eran casi las 10:30.

Sherlock tomó ambas bolsas y la llave, se dirigió a la puerta trasera que daba hacia un lado del establecimiento, el callejón estaba oscuro pero a él no le importaba, alzó la tapa del contenedor y depositó ambas bolsas ahí, pero cuando lo hizo la tapa se vino abajo produciendo un gran ruido y para cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta, la puerta del establecimiento se había cerrado, menos mal que tenía la llave consigo.

Llegó hasta el acceso e intentó halar la puerta con todo y llave, sin embargo, la puerta no abría _Tan cliché_ pensó Sherlock rodando los ojos, luchando por desatascar la puerta, sacó la llave, continuaba empujando pero sintió que algo no andaba bien en el callejón, Sherlock se dio la media vuelta, había un sujeto sentado al lado de los contenedores de basura alejados del establecimiento _Es un vagabundo, obviamente_. No le dio importancia y continuó intentando desatascar la puerta desesperado, un ruido de latas cayendo se escuchó cerca los contenedores y rápidamente volteó a ver, el sujeto ya no estaba. Sherlock tragó saliva, al lado de la puerta había algunas cosas que podría utilizar y tomó una tabla de madera con ambas manos, mirando hacia el callejón oscuro.

Pudo discernir a una figura levantándose de detrás de uno de los contenedores, con una ropa o capa negra y no podía verle bien el rostro, se quedó ahí inmóvil, quizás estaba viendo a Sherlock. Muy bien, ahora Sherlock se estaba comenzando a preocupar y quizás era porque el asesino sabía todo de él y había matado a dos personas con demasiada facilidad y sabía que no tendría ningún problema haciéndole algo a él _Seré un idiota si me quedo aquí_.

Sherlock comenzó a caminar hacia atrás lentamente aun sosteniendo la tabla de madera, la figura parecía no moverse pero cuando Sherlock aceleró el paso para ir rápidamente hacia el frente del establecimiento, el chico pudo jurar que esa cosa se estaba moviendo, no pudo evitarlo y corrió lo que quedaba del camino hacia el frente, sentía que sus pasos no servían y que el camino era cada vez más largo, sin tener idea, llegó hasta le frente volteando a ver hacia atrás mientras daba vueltas en su lugar, fue ahí cuando se dio la vuelta y casi le pegó a alguien con la tabla de madera.

"Wow, tranquilo, ya mero me das un golpe,"

"¡¿Victor?!" dijo Sherlock sin aliento tranquilizándose un poco. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo, vine a verte para llevarte después del trabajo, sé que aún sigues molesto conmigo pero-"

"Vamos a continuar esta conversación adentro," Sherlock sacó las llaves y tomó a Victor del brazo para llevarlo hacia adentro del establecimiento.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, Sherlock fue por sus cosas a donde las había dejado y guardo su delantal que usaba de uniforme. Revisó su celular pero no tenía ningún mensaje, eso le relajaba un poco.

"Quería disculparme bien, Sherlock, sin que nadie nos interrumpa, además" Victor dijo la última frase molesto y Sherlock entendió, "No entiendo por qué te sorprende, tú fuiste el que me envió el mensaje."

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

"¿Mensaje? Yo no te envié ningún mensaje." Le aseguró.

"Pero mira." Victor le tendió su celular.

Sherlock leyó el mensaje pero ese claramente no había sido él.7

"No fui yo, otra persona debió haber sido." Sherlock no planeaba contarle nada a Victor, al menos no por ahora.

"Bien, entonces, tendré que averiguar quién lo hizo." Victor rió en voz baja y guardo su celular en su chaqueta.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Sherlock tomaba su abrigo y su bufanda.

"Sherl, escucha, he querido darte explicaciones solamente que no me he disculpado como se debe." Hizo una pausa. "En verdad lo siento mucho. No hay ninguna excusa, todo fue estúpido, desconsiderado... pero te digo, el asunto con ella, solo fue una vez." Victor se había acercado a Sherlock y había tomado su mano.

Sherlock asintió y se alejó un poco.

"Bueno, creo que está bien." Sherlock bajó la mirada.

Victor le sonrió.

"El asunto entre John y yo también fue solo una vez." Sherlock volvió a hablar.

La sonrisa de Victor se fue.

"¿El asunto entre John y tú? ¿Qué asunto con John?" preguntó atónito.

"Yo... lo besé, en la fiesta," respondió Sherlock, "Y se sintió muy bien."

Sherlock se fue a apagar las demás luces de atrás de la cafetería y Victor lo siguió con la mirada.

"Ah... supongo que me lo merezco," dijo Victor, "Sé que tengo que volver a ganarme tu confianza y lo haré, en serio, Sherlock, te necesito."

Sherlock lo miró.

"Haré lo que sea... mañana... es el juego y estoy bajo mucha presión." Sherlock asintió, "Me gustaría que fueras, en verdad me alegraría bastante verte allí." Victor sonrió y Sherlock esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta,

"Trataré." Fue lo último que Sherlock respondió.

Sherlock salió del establecimiento junto con Victor, había aceptado la oferta de que Victor lo llevara su casa pero en todo el transcurso Sherlock no habló en lo absoluto con Victor, lo único que se oía era la radio y en eso Sherlock que tenía se celular ahora en modo vibrador, tenía un mensaje.

_Tienes hasta mañana o verás las consecuencias._

Sherlock observó hacia la ventana desviando la vista de su celular y luego suspiró pesadamente, guardó su celular y comenzó a pensar por donde comenzaría a buscar pistas.


	4. Capítulo 4: El juego comenzó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tardé pero es porque olvido publicar aquí en AO3 jaja, espero les guste :)

"¡Culverton Smith!" Jim exclamó dejando caer su cuaderno en la mesa en frente a sus amigos.

"Aplastaste mi burrito," habló Sebastian mirando en donde había caído la libreta de Jim.

"¿Culverton Smith, el maestro?" le preguntó Irene a Jim.

"No, el cantante... ¡Obvio que el maestro!" dijo Jim sarcásticamente, Irene lo miró molesta. "Él fue, estoy seguro. Hay algo mal con ese hombre."

"¿Y tú eres muy normal?" le cuestionó Irene. "Por favor, el profesor Smith trae su sopa a la escuela en un termo."

"¿Y? Los villanos también comen," Sherlock dijo mientras veía su celular.

"¡Exacto!" Jim apuntó con su dedo hacia donde estaba sentado Sherlock. "¿No recuerdas como te acosaba el semestre pasado?"

"No me acosaba." Sherlock contestó y le miró pero entonces lo pensó por un momento...

Era un poco cierto que el profesor Smith había tenido una ligera obsesión con Sherlock pero no fue nada grave y no hubo ningún intento de asesinato y jamás llegó a más, quizás el maestro lo odiaba un poco pero ¿Y quién no? Era imposible que llegara a matar solo por eso, además, él no estaba entre las listas de sospechosos de Sherlock pero podría estarlo, tendría que confirmar varias cosas primero.

Hoy Sherlock tenía una ligera idea de a dónde ir para conseguir pistas, tenía tiempo que no iba y no estaba tan seguro que lo consiguiera a la primera, pero tenía que intentar todo o si no alguien más iba a morir y solo tenía hoy para demostrar, lo que sea que el asesino quisiera que demostrara.

"Bien, no te acosaba pero tienes que admitir que es sospechoso," aclaró Jim.

"Me tengo que ir," Sherlock se levantó y sonrió sarcásticamente.

"¿Vas a ver a John?" le dijo Irene cuando Sherlock estuvo un poco lejos.

"Cállate," le contestó Sherlock sin voltear.

 

(...)

 

No le importaba haber salido de la escuela aunque le quedaron todavía pendientes dos clases, esto era un tanto más importante y si la persona no se encontraba ahora perdería más tiempo.

Cuando Sherlock entró a la estación de policía varios oficiales que le conocían se le quedaron viendo, claro que lo recordaban pero Sherlock no había ido al lugar desde hacía un tiempo pero ellos aún lo recordaban, Sherlock se acercó hacia la puerta del comisario rápido antes de que alguien se lo impidiera.

"Oye tú ¡No puedes entrar!" le gritó uno de los oficiales al ver la intención de Sherlock.

Pero ya era un poco tarde ya que el joven había abierto la puerta en un movimiento rápido y entró a la oficina, poniéndole seguro a la puerta. Se dio la media vuelta para observar al comisario.

"¿Sherlock?" le preguntó desde su escritorio mientras dejaba su papeleo a un lado.

"Hola, Lestrade," Sherlock se fue acercando a las sillas en frente del escritorio mientras sostenía su mochila con la mano derecha, no tenía intención de sentarse.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Lestrade lo veía extrañado.

"Ayer, llegó el cuerpo de un chico a la morgue, su nombre es James Sholto," comentó Sherlock y Lestrade se levantó para caminar dándole la vuelta a su escritorio.

"Lo siento, Sherlock tienes que irte," Lestrade negó con la cabeza y señaló la puerta.

Bien, Sherlock sabía que hacer que Lestrade accediera no era tan fácil.

"Dos minutos," dijo Sherlock, el otro hombre suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, "Lestrade ¡Solo dos minutos!" Sherlock tomó a Lestrade del hombro para que lo observara.

"¿Para qué quieres ver el cuerpo?" preguntó.

Sherlock se quedó callado unos momentos mientras pensaba una excusa creíble, decir la verdad no serviría porque de todas formas el asesino sabría que le dijo a la policía el por qué estaba ahí, había dicho sin policías.

"Es por un amigo..." Sherlock contestó y bajó la mirada.

"¿Para un amigo? ¿Y por qué un amigo querría que tú vieras el cuerpo? Vienes así de la nada después de casi un año de no venir." cuestionó Lestrade, "¿Él es el chico que sale en ese vídeo, verdad?" recordó.

"Sí, mira, puedo probar algo y si estoy equivocado no vuelvo a entrar a la morgue, nunca," Sherlock le dijo intentando hacer un trato.

"Sé que logrará entrar sin mi permiso después," dijo Lestrade con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

"Quizás pero ahora te estoy pidiendo permiso ¿No?" finalizó Sherlock esperando una respuesta, Lestrade se veía un dudoso por un par de segundos y luego observó a Sherlock a los ojos.

"Solo dos minutos," contestó y Sherlock sonrió. "¡Sin dañar nada!" Sherlock rió y asintió.

 

(...)

 

"18 años, sin antecedentes, causa de muerte-"

"Sí, sí, vi el gif y las noticias, ¿podría guardar un poco de silencio?" le cortó Sherlock rápidamente mientras comenzaba a revisar el cuerpo.

Miró el cuello del chico, la marca de la soga era notable pero era había algo que no estaba bien y no tenía sentido, revisó sus manos, sus dedos.

"Qué idiota hizo la autopsia," preguntó Sherlock sin dejar de revisar.

"Anderson estuvo encargado," respondió Lestrade.

"Si él no fuera tan idiota diría que es el asesino y quiere encubrir sobre la homicidio de este chico pero dudo demasiado que sea tan listo," Sherlock dejó de revisar y volteó a ver a Lestrade.

"¿Homicidio?"

"Su cuello," Sherlock señaló aun con los guantes puestos, "Él murió según por haberse colgado desde el ventilador de su habitación, ahí fue donde lo encontraron pero su cuelo dice otra cosa," Lestrade se acercó, "Se rompió el cuello, es imposible que con tan poca fuerza haya logrado que eso pasara, debió haber sido lanzado desde una altura mayor y con mucha más fuerza, luego están sus manos, ¿Qué ni siquiera se molestó en revisarlas? Por dios, están llenas de moretones, forcejeo," Sherlock hizo la demostración con sus manos, haciendo como si intentara zafar la cuerda de su cuello, "Intentaba quitar la cuerda de su cuello para no morir, creo que fue antes, alguien le puso la cuerda y cuando se dio cuenta intentó zafarla pero al final no sé en dónde o quién pero lo lanzaron de un lugar alto y con la suficiente fuerza para romperle el cuello," Sherlock finalizó.

"¿Entonces fue un asesinato? Por eso es que querías revisar el cuerpo." Dijo Lestrade y Sherlock asintió. "¿Tienes algún sospechoso?"

"No," Sherlock mintió un tanto, tenía varios sospechosos pero no podía decirle. "Probablemente la persona del asesinato de la vez anterior."

"Abriré una investigación por asesinato," declaró Lestrade, Sherlock se quitó los guantes.

"Creo que sería lo mejor," Sherlock depositó la basura en el bote, y tomó sus cosas.

"Sherlock ¿Por qué viniste?" le dijo Lestrade antes de que Sherlock saliera.

Sherlock se detuvo antes de agarrar el picaporte de la puerta y miró al otro hombre.

"Yo... conozco al chico que estaba con él en ese vídeo, él no creía que James pudiera haberse suicidado," era en parte cierto pero Sherlock sabía que era imposible decirle toda la verdad.

"Bien," musitó, "Si te necesito te llamaré."

Sherlock asintió y le dio vuelta al picaporte para abrir la puerta y salir. Se sentía un poco extraño, volver a ir a la morgue como los días anteriores, había dejado de ir hacia ya casi un año, no había... tenido tiempo, _no es excusa_ quizás en el fondo sabía la razón pero, él por el momento era feliz ¿no? Tal vez ahora ya no, el asesino decía saber la verdad de todo y eso le intrigaba ¿verdad de qué? Igual le había dicho que todas las personas a su alrededor le mentían, que Victor le mentía, bueno, eso ya lo había descubierto, con eso quedaba fuera de la lista de mentiras, pero ¿todos a su alrededor? ¿Incluido John? Sherlock no podía pensar en algo porque John, John casi ni le hablaba, le miraba de lejos y Sherlock igual lo hacía ¿Quizás el asesino había subido el vídeo para que todos se enteraran que John era bisexual? Podría ser.

Pero volviendo a lo de Lestrade, Sherlock sentía bien el volver a investigar, a ir la estación de policías, a la morgue, a decirle idiotas a los trabajadores de ahí, eso era divertido, se sentía... mal, por haberlo dejado de hacer pero, él era feliz ¿verdad?

 

(...)

 

"Creí que no vendrías," le dijo Jim a Sherlock mientras este se sentaba en las gradas de la cancha de Basquetbol.

"Yo tampoco," contestó Sherlock vacíamente.

El partido estaba comenzando y aunque Sherlock no le había asegurado a Victor que iría, sentía que debía ir, después de todo, Victor se veía un poco preocupado por lo del partido y el observador que iría hoy.

"Iré a ver que venden por ahí," Jim se levantó dejando solo a Sherlock.

A lo lejos Victor pudo a preciar que Sherlock estaba ahí, eso lo hizo sentir bien y un poco más seguro, sus ojos se encontraron y Victor le sonrió, Sherlock intentó devolverle el gesto pero aún le era algo difícil el hacerlo, solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego suspiró.

Pasaron varios minutos, Jim estaba platicando algunas personas hasta el otro lado de las gradas, no parecía tener intención de regresar pronto, Sherlock revisó su celular en distintas ocasiones pero no había ni una pista del asesino y tampoco estaba seguro de contactarlo, quizás él llamaría pidiendo la respuesta de lo que había pedido el día anterior. Sherlock vio hacia la cancha admirando cómo Victor jugaba, varias veces lo volteó a ver, tenía que admitir que Victor era bueno, por ello necesitaba esa beca para ir a la universidad.

"Tú chico es bueno ¿eh?" Sherlock volteó a su derecha para ver a John, parado en el barandal de las gradas ya que Sherlock estaba sentado hasta al final del lado izquierdo.

"Oh, sí... creo que sí," Sherlock contestó, "¿Tú no jugabas?"

"Rugby," dijo John y Sherlock asintió, "Quise estar en el equipo de Basquetbol pero... mi estatura," John rió.

"Claro," Sherlock sonrió.

"¿Dejaste que se explicara?" le preguntó John viendo hacia el juego, Sherlock lo observó.

"Oh, sí, claro, después de casi darle con una tabla de madera," Sherlock rió y John le miró extrañado, "Es que... ayer, no sé, alguien, creo que intentaba asustarme o quizás era solo un vagabundo," explicó Sherlock.

Hubo una pequeña pausa después de la explicación, John miró de nuevo hacia el juego mirando a Victor.

"¿Y luego Victor apareció?" John señaló al chico que jugaba en la cancha mientras sonreía.

Sherlock alzó su vista lentamente posándola en Victor, era cierto, John tenía razón, era una pequeña realización ¿Acaso había confiado demasiado en Victor? Pero no, no podía ser, Victor estuvo con él el día del asesinato de James pero aquella noche cuando no le llamó.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio por un largo momento hasta que John volvió a hablar.

"Es clásico," John sonrió y luego suspiró un momento, "Juega con tus emociones y luego te rescata."

"Yo..." Sherlock se detuvo por un segundo viendo hacia la dirección de Victor, "No"

"¿Te pidió algún favor?" John le preguntó, Sherlock miró a John a los ojos, "Algo que te hiciera sentir, no sé, ¿Algo que te conmoviera?"

De pronto el chico no supo qué contestar a eso, estaba dudando demasiado y su mente estaba revuelta, esto no podía pasarle a él, odiaba esto, odiaba que s mente estuviera tan confusa.

"Eso creí," respondió John y sonrió, Sherlock no dijo nada y vio como John se fue hacia la entrada, no muy lejos y se quedó parado junto a otro grupo más de personas.

Luego de varios minutos Jim volvió a su lugar a un lado de Sherlock, lo molestó un par de veces pero después se quedó callado terminando de ver los últimos minutos del partido, Victor hizo la última anotación y Sherlock lo vio hacerlo, ganaron el partido, cuando terminó, Victor caminó hasta donde estaba sentado el otro chico, estaba sonriéndole.

Sherlock observó cómo Victor se acercaba, ya no sabía si estaba molesto, preocupado o simplemente cansado de todo.

"Hola," Victor le sonrió cuando estuvo frente a Sherlock.

"Jugaste bien," dijo Sherlock.

Victor posó su mirada hacia la derecha justo en donde parado John, y bajó su sonrisa por un momento, recordando que había visto a John hablando con Sherlock mientras jugaba.

"¿Qué tienes con él?" preguntó Victor moviendo su cabeza en dirección a John, Sherlock frunció el ceño, "¿Te gusta?"

"Victor, no quiero pelear," habló Sherlock mirándolo con una mirada sincera.

"Bien," Victor se acercó, "Yo tampoco."

Victor esbozó una sonrisa y tomó Sherlock de la barbilla acercándolo para darle un beso, movió sus labios lentamente paseando su mano por la mejilla de Sherlock, Sherlock correspondió un poco aunque cuando se separó, sabía que aún no perdonaba a Victor. Mientras, John observó a lo lejos la escena, decidió mejor irse en lugar de continuar viendo.

"Buenas noches, Victor," Sherlock se separó para luego levantarse junto con Jim que no dijo una palabra de lo que había visto.

En el momento en que Sherlock se levantó y volteó hacia otro lado, Victor volteó a ver hacia el lugar en donde estaba John antes pero el chico ya no estaba ahí, Victor rió con triunfo ya que sabía muy bien que había besado a Sherlock a propósito para que John lo viera. Sintió bien el haberlo hecho.

 

(...)

 

Era de noche, la Señora Hudson había salido como a las 8 y volvería dentro de una hora, así que Sherlock estaría solo por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo en su casa. No tenía mucho que había llegado del partido, estaba pensando en llamar al número de la persona desconocida que obviamente era el asesino, ya era tarde y había dicho que solo tenía hasta hoy y como no había llamado, lo más probable era que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo y dejaría que Sherlock lo hiciera.

Sherlock se cambió de ropa y bajó de su habitación, la mayoría de las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, prefirió ir a prenderlas, no es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad pero debido a lo que últimamente estaba pasando prefirió hacerlo, con su celular en mano prendió la luz de la sala que era la que quedaba más cercana cuando bajó las escaleras luego de bajar de su habitación, iba a ir al comedor a encender las luces cuando la alamar de su casa se activó (después de lo que había pasado con Sherlock cuando era pequeño siempre era mejor prevenir).

La alarma sonaba y gritaba con la voz robótica "puerta de la cocina", Sherlock la apagó ingresando la clave de seguridad, luego procedió a ir a la cocina para ver qué pasaba. Todo estaba oscuro y el silencio era abrumador, puedo ver la puerta entreabierta que por el aire hizo un pequeño chillido al moverse, el chico miró hacia ambos lados e ingresó a la cocina con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, no vio nada, el cuarto estaba vacío y se apresuró a ir hasta la puerta, las llaves estaban colocadas, Sherlock la cerró y puso el seguro, no estaba seguro de si la Señora Hudson lo había puesto en la tarde.

Sherlock se alejó de la cocina dirigiéndose a la sala, no estando menos paranoico acerca de si había alguien adentro, no escuchaba pisadas, todo era completo silencio. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, Sherlock contestó.

"¿Hola?" La voz de Sherlock hizo eco entre la casa.

"Buenas noches, llamo de Seguridad GPP." El encargado dijo, "Recibimos un aviso de alarma en su casa ¿Me daría su nombre y código?"

"Eh, sí," Sherlock contestó, sabía que con esto luego la policía vendría a su casa harían una inspección, "Sherlock Holmes y el código es," Sherlock respiró profundo intentando buscar entre las sombras a alguien, "Vatican Cameos". Sherlock continuó caminando por la casa intentando buscar un arma, "Encontré la puerta de la cocina abierta."

"No te preocupes Sherlock, tenemos una patrulla cerca, no tardaran en llegar," aclaró la voz al otro lado pero Sherlock definitivamente aún no se sentía seguro ni tranquilo. "La persona probablemente se fue cuando sonó la alarma."

"¿Debería esperar afuera?" preguntó Sherlock tomando uno de los arreglos, quizás eso podría servir.

"Estás más seguro adentro, la patrulla no tardará." Explicó.

Sherlock pensó que, sí era asesinado hoy mejor tener de testigo al tipo de la seguridad de su casa e igual hablar con alguien ayudaría un poco, aunque fuera un idiota.

"¿Se quedaría en línea hasta que la patrulla llegué?" Sherlock había comenzado a buscar por varios lugares de la casa sosteniendo su arma improvisada.

"Claro, puedo hacer eso," dijo tranquilo.

No se escuchaba nada sospechoso adentro, tal vez el tipo tenía razón y la persona se había ido en cuanto sonó la alarma pero Sherlock creía que este asesino era más listo que eso.

"Sí sueno paranoico-"

"No te preocupes, todo el pueblo está conmocionado por eso de Charles Magnussen y su supuesto regreso," la persona rió amistosamente pero eso no le hacía sentir a Sherlock más tranquilo.

"¿A qué distancia está la patrulla?" Sherlock observó el patio, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la luz que daba a la calle y la poca iluminación de la luz exterior de su casa.

"Me dijeron... a tres minutos, tranquilo," respondió, "¿Y que estabas haciendo? ¿Veías tele? ¿Pasaban algo bueno?" preguntó la voz, Sherlock frunció el ceño.

"¿Está es su manera de distraerme? Porque no está funcionando," Ahora Sherlock se había trasladado hasta la sala principal pasando primero por el comedor.

"Me atrapaste," el hombre rió, "¿Qué te gusta ver en TV?"

"No, yo no-"

"¿Terror? ¿Suspenso? Masacre.... ¿How to Get Away with Murder? Esa es una buena" Lo interrumpió.

"No sé, no lo he visto," Esto ya lo estaba desesperando bastante.

"Me gustan los protagonistas fuertes, que sepan defenderse..."comentó manteniendo la conversación.

"Sí, como sea." Contestó Sherlock ahora observó por la ventana lateral de la sala principal, pero no había nadie, no podía distinguir a alguien.

"¿Qué más te gusta? ¿El Horror?"

"Ya vivo suficiente horror en mi vida..." Sherlock encendió la luz de la sala, "Casi no duermo."

Hubo un gran silencio, o quizás para Sherlock había sido largo, como la espera por esta maldita patrulla.

"Te ves cansado..." musitó la voz.

"¿Me veo?" preguntó extrañado Holmes.

"Te escuchas cansado," se corrigió.

Sherlock se quedó pensando unos instantes y pudo notar que una de las ventanas estaba entre abierta, la cortina transparente se alzaba mostrando la oscuridad del patio y el frío entraba por ahí.

"¿Cuánto falta?" preguntó entre dientes caminando hacia la ventana abierta.

"Llegaran," le aseguró.

Sherlock dejó el arreglo a un lado para poder cerrar la ventana con ambas manos y cuando lo hizo la voz al otro lado de la línea volvió a hablar.

"La pregunta que de verdad deberías hacerte es... ¿Me dejaste afuera o adentro?" la persona comenzó a reírse de Sherlock.

Este se dio la media vuelta buscando a alguien no encontró.

"Si estás aquí, juro que-"

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a aventarme ese florero en la cara?" se burló.

"Sí y todo lo que encuentre también," le aseguró Sherlock dando muchas más vueltas, buscando.

"Primero debes encontrarme... Y puedo estar en cualquier parte."

"¡Tengo tú número! Llamaré a la policía y cuando-"

"No, no, lo estás haciendo mal, creí que era más listo que eso," dijo el extraño. "Sí los envías a la dirección de este número, tan solo encontraran a un muy desorientado encargado de líneas de seguridad de GPP, jamás llegarán a tiempo." Explicó. "Así que te sugiero que hables conmigo,"

"¿Qué quieres de mí'?" preguntó Sherlock frustrado, más frustrado que nunca.

"Para contestar eso, primero lo primero, ¿descubriste la pista? ¿Resolviste algo?" Sherlock sabía a qué se refería.

"Asesinaste a James," contestó Sherlock.

"Te felicito, Sherlock y yo solo quiero mostrarte la verdad." Ahora Sherlock podía escuchar que era la misma voz de la vez anterior.

"¿Verdad de qué?" Ya había revisado todo y definitivamente parecía que no había nadie.

"La verdad sobre tu vida, y te va a doler," le aseguró hablando con un tono oscuro y perverso.

"Tú no me conoces," dijo con seguridad Sherlock mientras se asomaba por la ventana por tercera vez intentando ver algo.

"Pero sí lo hago, esa es la mejor parte," comenzó, "Sé que aquellos en que confías te mienten, te engañan,"

"Qué..." Sherlock tragó saliva alejándose de la ventana.

"De tus amigos hipócritas, tu novio, todos, Sherlock...." Se detuvo, "Pero todo va a terminar contigo."

La respiración de él se había vuelto más pesada, el ambiente no lo soportaba, no podía soportarlo, sentía que se ahogaba.

"Espero duermas bien, Sherlock." Respiró profundo "La prueba que te puse solo atrasó la muerte de alguien más." Se burló y finalizó la llamada.

Sherlock casi aventaba el teléfono contra la mesa de centro pero se contuvo, quería golpear algo, se sentía impotente, lo había engañado otra vez pero ya no lo haría, lo encontraría y lo acabaría, no acabaría con Sherlock, no, Sherlock acabaría con él. El juego había comenzado.


	5. Capítulo 5: Consecuencias

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sherlock recibió esa llamada por la noche y el asesino había entrado a su casa. Sherlock se encontraba en la cafetería, hoy le tocaba estar en el mostrador todo el medio día y salía cerca de las 2 de la tarde.

Un chico se había acercado a pedir su café.

"¿Lo de siempre?" le preguntó Sherlock tomando uno de los vasos a un lado suyo.

"¿Por qué lo de siempre?" el chico le preguntó extrañado.

"Ahora has venido más seguido, de hecho ayer fue el único día que no viniste, y pides siempre lo mismo, ya me lo aprendí, ¿café Americano con crema?" Sherlock explicó moviendo el vaso y con la mano libre tomó el marcador que tenía al lado.

El chico le miró sorprendido y luego sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

"No, gracias, quiero uno doble para llevar," sonrió sacando su billetera, "Oh, sin nombre el café, no es para mí esta vez."

"Claro," Sherlock asintió dejando a un lado el marcador y luego entregó el vaso a otro de los empleados detrás de él.

El chico se quedó sentado en una de las sillas que estaban ubicadas en frente del mostrador y sacó su celular, Sherlock no tenía nada más que hacer y lo observó unos momentos, de todas formas no podía moverse del mostrador por las próximas dos horas a menos de que surgiera algo o tuviera que ir al baño.

"¿Así que asesinaron a esa chica?" habló el chico y Sherlock alzó la vista prestándole atención.

"Oh, sí," contestó, luego se volvió a quedar en silencio, el chico continuó observándolo.

"Perdón... si te incomoda-"

"No, no te preocupes," le aseguró.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente y mientras tanto Sherlock sacó su celular, al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje, afortunadamente Victor no había insistido tanto desde temprano en la mañana, lo guardó de nuevo. El otro empleado le entregó a Sherlock el café y este se lo dio al chico sentado enfrente de él.

"Es que tengo un podcast," le dijo y Sherlock frunció el ceño. "Y me gusta hablar de lo que son los eventos extraños de asesinatos y algunas cosas relacionadas."

Sherlock se quedó en silencio pensando por un instante.

"La Morgue..." le dijo Sherlock mirándolo directamente.

"Sí, "La Morgue" ¿Lo has escuchado? ¿Alguna vez?" el chico sonrió pero entonces Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

"No, nunca pero he escuchado del podcast, no pensé que fueras tú,"

"Sí, es por eso que me has visto más seguido por aquí, quise recolectar más información sobre el asesinato," le aclaró y ahora Sherlock entendía.

"No lo hagas," dijo Sherlock seriamente, los ojos del chico tenían un destello diferente con algo de extraño pero curiosidad. "Digo- es peligroso, no deberías hacerlo." A Sherlock le preocupaba igual el hecho de que el asesino llegara a molestarse por tener a una persona entrometiéndose que no fuera él.

"Lo he hecho otras veces, no te preocupes, bueno," le tendió el dinero a Sherlock y tomó un sorbo de su café. "nos vemos, Sherlock."

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

El chico frunció el ceño extrañado con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

"Está en tu uniforme," Sherlock bajó la vista y luego recordó que era cierto, se estaba poniendo demasiado paranoico, demasiados sospechosos en su lista.

"Oh, claro," hizo un ademán con su mano derecha y luego prosiguió a guardar el dinero que había recibido.

"Bien, nos vemos," le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta.

 

(...)

 

Sherlock llegaba a su casa, había preferido caminar ya que la cafetería no quedaba tan lejos además de que quería distraerse un poco. Al estar más cerca de la puerta de su casa se aseguró de sacar las llaves y cuando ya estuvo casi a unos pasos de la puerta pudo admirar que un paquete se encontraba asentado en el piso, era una caja de no muy grande de forma rectangular casi del tamaño de una caja en donde vienen las portátiles.

Se inclinó para recogerla, no pesaba tanto, la observó por todos los ángulos buscando alguna etiqueta o rastro de quién la había enviado pero no tenía nada, tan solo el papel café que la envolvía y el hilo que pasada alrededor por ambos lados. Agarró las llaves y las hundió en la cerradura, abrió la puerta lentamente aunque no pareciera que se encontrara nadie más adentro, la casa estaba vacía, normalmente los sábados que Sherlock llegaba siempre estaba así.

Cerró la puerta con llave y luego dejó sus cosas en la mesa del comedor y también la caja, volvió a revisarla buscando algo y decidió subir a su habitación, ahí podía verla mejor. Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto, no pensaba en hacer algo con las huellas digitales porque sabía que el asesino no era tan estúpido como para dejar la evidencia así como si nada.

Dejando la caja a un lado, abrió las cortinas del cuarto para que enterara mejor la luz, luego regresó a su cama en donde había dejado la caja, se sentó tomándola en sus manos. Se estiró para poder alcanzar dentro de la mesa de noche una tijera y cuando la tomó comenzó a recortar lo que ataba la envoltura de la caja, rompió la envoltura y al terminar la dejó a un lado. Antes de abrir la caja de verdad, volvió a examinarla, la agito escuchando qué es lo que se encontraba adentro, momentos luego de estar más seguro de que no había nada peligroso dentro (después de todo, si el asesino quisiera ya hubiera intentado matarlo y, había dicho que todo acabaría con él), abrió la caja y frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos se toparon con el contenido de ella.

Tomó el libro y lo sacó, era un anuario pero era viejo, comenzó a ojearlo observando las fotos de los estudiantes, había algunas recortadas, eran bastantes y fue ahí cuando se topó con el nombre de su madre, igual la foto estaba recortada, bien ahora comenzaba a entender algunos de los puntos del asesino. Ahora había visto la foto de su padre pero no estaba recortada, esta estaba rayada exageradamente con pluma, como si lo hubieran hecho con odio, con bastante fuerza y justo a un lado había escrita la palabra "bastardo", Sherlock continuó revisando el anuario.

Llegó hasta la última página encontrando una foto de un chico, parecía un niño de 5 años o 6, no se le veía el rostro, tenía una máscara blanca puesta, podría ser su padre o hasta él, no estaba muy seguro, en la última página había escrito algo también.

**_ Todo comenzó antes de ti, Sherlock, la verdad se oculta en donde se hizo la máscara. _ **

_¿La máscara?_ Se preguntó Sherlock y buscó alguna pista más dentro del libro pero ya no había nada, lo dejó a un lado pero antes tomó la foto para observarla una vez más, no, la calidad era mala y con la máscara puesta jamás podría reconocer quién era. Estaba seguro de que el asesino se refería a esa máscara, la que el niño llevaba puesta pero no sabía quién era el niño y donde se había hecho aquella máscara, Sherlock le dio la vuelta a la foto, genial, había otra cosa escrita ahí.

**_ El hospital abandonado. ¿Has pensado en dejar de ignorar tu pasado, Sherlock? ¿Has pensado en alguien que quiera venganza? _ **

No, claro que no quería pensar en sus padres muertos y ni en lo que había sucedido antes, quería borrarlo completamente pero esto era lo que el asesino quería, era su juego, y Sherlock ganaría demostrándole que superaría todo. Con esto estaba seguro de que sus padres le habían ocultado algo ¿Quién los odiaba tanto? Específicamente a su padre y por consecuente obviamente el asesino igual lo odiaba a él.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje, era un gif de nuevo, se preguntó si más personas habían recibido eso como la vez pasada. Desbloqueó el celular y entró al mensaje, una vez que vio el gif en pantalla estaba convencido de que esa era la máscara de la que hablaba el asesino.

El gif era corto, no más de cuatro segundos, tenía bordes en la parte superior e inferior en donde decía "la venganza sigue siendo una perra", en el fondo estaba una persona vestida completamente de negro, con una capa negra y tenía puesta una máscara parecida a la de la foto, detrás de la persona estaba la piscina de la casa de Molly y su cuerpo inmóvil en el agua, la sangre todavía podía observarse escurrir de su espalda y disolviéndose en el agua. Vaya espectáculo que había hecho el hombre de la máscara.

Varias horas después de encontrar el paquete y recibir el gif, Sherlock había estado investigando sobre los hospitales abandonados en la ciudad, solamente había dos y para encontrar a cuál se refería investigó más a fondo sobre algún paciente tratado ahí que haya tenido que llevar una máscara como la de la foto y el gif. Solo encontró algunos pacientes con desfiguraciones en el rostro así que decidió ir a ese, además, pensaba que si iba al lugar incorrecto el extraño tendría que decirle que no era ahí.

El asesino no había dicho nada acerca de no decirle a nadie, por lo contrario, quería que todos vieran lo que hacía, Sherlock estaba pensando en pedirle a alguien que lo acompañara pero iría mañana, Victor no, definitivamente él no.

Sherlock tomó su celular y buscó entre los contactos, hacía pocos días que lo había agregado y era la primera vez que mandaba mensaje a ese número, no estaba muy convencido de preguntarle pero no se le ocurría nadie más, además, el asesino había dicho que los demás le estaban mintiendo y no sabía en quién confiar.

Comenzó a escribir algo breve y luego envió el mensaje.

 

(...)

 

Victor esperaba impaciente en la oscuridad y el ruido de los arboles ante el viento era lo que se escuchaba, volvió a revisar su celular para ver la hora, Irene todavía no llegaba.

Estaba en un lugar muy cerca del bosque y también algo cerca del lago, Irene le había dicho que hoy le mostraría en donde estaba en verdad el dinero ya que la vez pasada había sido mentira.

Detrás, en su espalda Victor llevaba con qué protegerse, no confiaba completamente en ella pero no era por eso sino por todo el asunto del asesinato anterior ir al bosque a esta hora era de lo más estúpido.

Escuchó como la camioneta se acercaba y entonces, el ruido del motor apagándose, Irene bajó del vehículo y llevaba una pala consigo cuando llegó hasta Victor, este enseguida le preguntó.

"¿En dónde está?" dijo en tono molesto mientras mantenía una de sus manos en su espalda tocando el desarmador que había escogido como arma.

"Cerca de esos árboles, vamos," contestó seriamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha.

Victor la siguió soltando el desarmador y lo dejó en su pantalón, caminaron poco no se alejaron tanto de la camioneta de la chica, había dejado las luces encendidas justo en la dirección en donde ella había apuntado, Victor había llevado una pequeña linterna y Irene también, llegaron hasta el punto y Irene le tendió la pala al chico, Victor bufó e hizo que ella sostuviera la linterna y Victor comenzó a desenterrar el pequeño baúl en donde habían escondido el dinero.

Le llevó más o menos unos cuatro minutos desenterrarlo completamente y cuando terminó Irene apuntó con la luz, Victor lo abrió de inmediato y observó que estaba vacío, enfureció rápidamente.

"¡¿Por qué no hay nada?!" exclamó tirándole la pala a la chica, ella la agarró certera.

"¡No lo sé! ¡Yo no he venido desde la vez que lo enterramos!" respondió observando el cofre vacío.

"No me mientras," Irene había agarrado con mayor fuerza la pala, Victor había colocado sin que Irene se diera cuenta, su mano detrás para sostener el desarmador, Irene se estaba acercando muy sospechosa, además de que tenía la pala.

"No te estoy mintiendo, seguramente fue Molly quien se llevó el dinero,"

"¡¿Por qué se lo llevaría ella?! ¡Ella no lo necesitaba tanto! ¡Tú sí!" dijo Victor haciéndose un poco para atrás.

"¿Qué no viste que se había comprado varias cosas nuevas antes de que estuviera muerta? Le quitaron su tarjeta de crédito hacía un mes, claro que quería el dinero," explicó Irene.

"Y entonces tú te enteraste de que tomó el dinero y la mataste," dijo Victor muy seguro, Irene cambió su expresión a una ofendida.

"¡Yo no la maté! Eso no tiene sentido, apenas estaba volviendo de ir contigo a chantajear a ese hombre," Irene frunció el ceño, Victor continuó.

"Claro, eso no quita que ya no haya ningún dinero," dijo molesto.

"No te preocupes, vamos a volver a hacerlo," le aseguró Irene y tomó la pala con una sola mano, Victor aun no soltaba el desarmador.

"No, dijimos que ya no, que solo serían esas dos veces y nada más," Victor en verdad no quería volver a hacerlo, ni siquiera estaba del todo de acuerdo cuando lo hicieron la primera vez.

"Como quieras Victor," Irene se acercó, "Despídete de tu universidad entonces," Irene caminó de largo llevándose la pala y dejando a Victor ahí parado.

Pudo escuchar el motor de la camioneta y cuando fue que se fue. Victor pateó hacia la nada enfurecido y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto para marcharse.

 

(...)

 

"¿Para qué querías que viniera?" le preguntó John mientras permanecían cerca a unos estantes de la tienda de videojuegos.

"Necesito ayuda." Explicó Sherlock bajando la vista.

John le miró algo extrañado y también molesto, no sabía por qué Sherlock le había mandado mensaje a él, exactamente.

"¿Y por qué no Victor?" indagó John recordando que Sherlock y Victor se habían besado después del juego.

"No- no quiero estar con él, no por ahora," especificó Sherlock con firmeza en lo último que dijo.

"Pero yo pensé que..."

"No, aun no estamos del todo juntos de nuevo," aclaró y John asintió después de decir un pequeño "oh" y luego Sherlock continuó. "Pero no te mandé mensaje para hablar sobre Victor, necesito a alguien que me acompañe."

"¿A dónde?" John frunció el ceño de nuevo.

"¿Conoces el hospital abandonado? El que está cerca de aquí, no el otro." Expuso Sherlock esperando la respuesta de John.

"Espera ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ir a ese hospital?" dijo John en un tono de incredulidad.

"Si no te molesta, sí."

"¿Y por qué quieres ir?"

Sherlock se quedó en silencio un momento, estaba repasando si contarle a John acerca de las llamadas que había recibido y el anuario que el asesino había dejado en su casa, después de todo Sherlock llevaba el anuario consigo en su mochila.

"Mira, hay alguien que me ha estado llamando y es la persona que asesinó a Molly y James, el comisario abrirá una investigación por asesinato por la muerte de James," le explicó Sherlock y John se quedó estático por unos cuantos segundos procesando todo.

"¡¿El asesino?!" John gritó y Sherlock observó a todos lados y se relajó al ver que nadie había volteado hacia su dirección.

"¡Shhh! ¿Podrías bajar la voz? Nadie más lo sabe." Dijo pero entonces fue interrumpido.

"¿Nadie más sabe qué?" una voz detrás de él en el otro pasillo se escuchó y Sherlock se dio la media vuelta.

"¡¿Jim?!" ¡¿Estabas espiando?!" exclamó Sherlock esperando que Jim no haya escuchado todo.

"No, no, yo trabajo aquí y desde hace rato vi que entraste con John y se fueron a un rincón, necesitaba asegurarme de que no hicieran cosas indebidas mientras es mi turno," Jim dijo sarcásticamente y era cierto, Sherlock sabía que Jim trabajaba aquí pero no sabía exactamente a qué hora era su turno, bastante conveniente que en este instante.

"Bien, ya que te aseguraste, puedes irte-"

"Vamos Sherlock, ya escuché algo sobre que conoces al asesino, dime qué pasa," le exigió Jim curioso.

"Pasa que ya te vas,"

"¿Puedo ayudar?" preguntó Jim con un aire de ternura.

"No, vete," Sherlock señaló hacia la otra dirección y Jim hizo un puchero.

"Bien, si te mata el asesino culparé a John," Jim apuntó hacia John y este solo lo miró con una sonrisa, luego Jim se fue y ambos lo observaron alejarse hasta llegar cerca de la caja.

"¿Me ayudarás?" dijo Sherlock casi en un susurró para que nadie más escuchara que no fuera John.

"Dentro de una hora te paso a buscar, necesito ir por mis cosas" John asintió.

Sherlock sonrió ante la respuesta de John.

 

(...)

 

"¿Y cómo supiste que tenías que venir aquí?" John aseguró el casco para que así nadie lo robara y vio cómo Sherlock observaba el edificio.

Se veía siniestro, no había la menor duda, todo estaba en silencio y la basura que rodeaba al edificio junto con el polvo acumulado se movía rápido por el suelo.

"Toma," John le tendió algo a Sherlock.

"¿Un electrocutador?" le preguntó Sherlock alzando ambas cejas a la vez para luego tomarlo.

"Y este es mío." John tomó una palanca para neumáticos con su mano de izquierda.

"¿En serio?" le preguntó Sherlock sarcásticamente.

"Claro, mientras yo le doy en la cabeza tú le electrocutas las bolas a ese bastardo."

Sherlock rió levemente ante el comentario.

John se acercó y se pudo a un lado de Sherlock, ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la entrada principal para estaba bloqueada, lo único que quedaba era entrar por una de las ventanas. John se adelantó y quitó uno de los cartones que se encontraban ahí para bloquear el acceso, era lo suficientemente grande para que pasaran.

Con algo de esfuerzo consiguieron estar adentro, Sherlock encendió la linterna de su celular e igual lo hizo John, todo estaba completamente en oscuridad y la única excepción era la luz que producían los celulares, caminaron lentamente y Sherlock iba adelante ya que él era el que sabía a donde ir.

"¿Hacia qué dirección?" preguntó John poniendo la luz en un ángulo para poder apreciar mejor el rostro de Sherlock.

"Derecha, es un quirófano, puedes guiarte fácilmente por los letreros," Sherlock explicó señalando los letreros desgastados y algo visibles pegados en las paredes.

Llegaron hasta un pasillo más grande en donde la luz de una puerta al final del pasillo iluminaba un tanto, eso era hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha se encontraba otra puerta más grande y ahí es donde debían entrar para luego acceder a la vieja sala de quirófano.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta pudieron observar que en el piso había un gran rastro de sangre que desaparecía hasta la puerta, al subir la vista vieron que en la puerta había la figura del hombre con máscara dibujado, impreso, con manchas de sangre en donde se abría la puerta.

John y Sherlock se miraron al mismo tiempo cuando ambos estuvieron cerca de la puerta y la marca, asintieron y John se acercó para empujar la puerta en un movimiento rápido tomando la palanca con ambas manos aun sosteniendo el celular, Sherlock por igual posicionó el electrocutador. John fue el primero en entrar con lentitud y Sherlock le siguió posando su vista en toda la habitación, hacia la derecha había una cortina transparente pero no se veía a nadie que pudiera estar ahí.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" le cuestionó John viendo varias de las radiografías que había pegadas y/o colgadas en la habitación, Sherlock por igual estaba sorprendido, tomó una para poder apreciarla mejor. "¿Supiste que todo esto estaba aquí por un anuario?"

"No," dijo Sherlock silenciosamente tocando la foto," No, solo decía sobre un hospital abandonado, no sabía que todo esto estaba aquí."

"Dios, algo huele horrible" comentó John tapándose la nariz con la manga de su camiseta.

Al notar que el olor emanaba de detrás de la cortina transparente, ambos decidieron ir hasta ahí. Pasaron por ella y vieron que en una camilla había un saco, más bien algo tapado con un saco y olor ahora era más intenso.

John observó a Sherlock y Sherlock asintió acercándose un poco, John tomó la punta del saco con su mano libre y rápido tiró para que removerlo, ambos chicos se hicieron para atrás y John lanzó el saco hacia su izquierda. Se calmaron al apreciar que no era lo que creían.

En la camilla había el cuerpo de un cerdo completamente bañado en sangre las moscas ya lo cubrían, Sherlock dedujo que tendría una semana en ese estado, le faltaba la cabeza y tenía la parte de abajo abierta, le faltaba el corazón, en donde debía estar había un hoyo grande, toda la camilla estaba bañada en sangre y algo se escurría cayendo en el suelo.

"No me digas que recibiste también un corazón," John le miró algo confuso.

"No, nada de eso." Contestó.

Dejaron el cerdo a un lado y comenzaron a observar todo lo demás que se encontraba en la habitación, Más fotos y radiografías, Sherlock observó cada una de ellas, repasándolas, entendiéndolas.

"Alguien intentaba mejorar su aspecto... físico." Explicó Sherlock, "Son radiografías de un niño, quizás de unos ocho o nueve años de edad, casi como la imagen que recibí," Sherlock mantenía su vista en las fotos mientras apuntaba la linterna de su celular para ver mejor.

"Sherlock, mira," John le llamó y Sherlock se dio la media vuelta, en la otra sección cerca de una venta había un saco para dormir.

Había varios utensilios, como si alguien hubiera estado viviendo ahí por un tiempo pero ahora se veía abandonado sin embargo era reciente, no más de tres semanas, ambos apuntaban para ver qué más encontraban ahora en esa pequeña sección mientras avanzaban cada vez más.

La puerta chilló y ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, Sherlock corrió hacia la izquierda agachándose y ocultándose detrás de una pared y John se colocó al otro extremo, Sherlock en la derecha y John a la izquierda, cualquiera que entrara los dos podían atraparlo con facilidad, comenzaban a escucharse pasos en toda la otra sección en donde habían encontrado el cerdo. Los pasos llegaron hasta el acceso en donde estaban ellos y Sherlock asintió dándole una señal a John y ambos salieron de su escondite atacando al extraño.

"¡WOOOH!" gritó la persona esquivando el golpe que quiso darle John con la palanca y tuvo bastante suerte logrando que Sherlock no tocara sus partes con el electrocutador pero al hacerlo cayó al suelo.

Tanto Sherlock como John se quedaron sorprendidos.

"¡¿JIM?!" le gritó Sherlock haciendo a un lado el electrocutador, Jim se movió en el piso.

"¡¿Intentaste electrocutar mis partes?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" exclamó Jim un tanto asustado y sorprendido.

"¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" le preguntó Sherlock y John se acercó ofreciéndole su mano a Jim.

"Los seguí, te dije que quería saber qué pasaba." Dijo Jim una vez estuvo de pie.

"¿Eres un idiota? ¿O qué?" le dijo John. "Casi te arrancó la cabeza. ¿Estás grabando?"

"Perdón, sí estoy grabando me pareció divertido, fue estúpido entrar así, seguramente los asusté," se disculpó.

"¡Sí!" exclamaron Sherlock y John al mismo tiempo regañando a Jim.

"Bueno vamos, tenemos que terminar de investigar," habló Sherlock entrando de nuevo en la parte en donde habían encontrado el saco para dormir, Jim y John lo siguieron.

Una vez estuvieron los tres ahí, Jim comenzó a admirar todo la pequeña guarida de película de terror que había en aquel lugar, Sherlock solo buscó más radiografías mientras John iluminaba.

"Ahí." John apuntó hacia una puerta a la derecha de Sherlock y Jim también escuchó, Sherlock hizo un ademán para que ambos lo siguieran.

Era una pequeña bodega, casualmente estaba llena para ser un edificio abandonado, definitivamente el asesino había estado viendo allí, había algunos cables y trapos viejo, uno que otro instrumento quirúrgico.

"Esto definitivamente es la guarida de un asesino," dijo Jim mientras miraba los estantes llenos de cosas y también había comenzado a iluminar con su celular.

Estuvieron mirando por un rato más toda la bodega hasta que Jim alzó la linterna de su celular y vio algo arriba hasta el último estante y les señaló a ambos.

"Es la máscara de la foto y el gif..." susurró Sherlock poniéndose de puntas para poder alcanzarla.

"¡No!" John lo detuvo, Sherlock le miró, "Ponte esto primero si alguien encuentra esa máscara con tus huellas digitales todo esto habrá sido en vano," John le entregó una caja de guantes que había cerca y Sherlock tomó un par.

"¿Ya vieron eso?" les dijo Jim y ambos se dieron la vuelta.

"Una laptop..." musitó Sherlock acercándose al estante de atrás, John y Jim por igual se acercaron. "No es cualquier laptop, esta era la laptop de Molly."

Con los guantes ya puestos Sherlock tomó la laptop en sus manos y la asentó cerca en una pequeña mesa, quitando varias cosas que había encima, estaba sin contraseña, era extraño.

"¿Tú cámara tiene memoria?" Sherlock le preguntó a Jim.

"Oh, sí, toma." Jim abrió la cámara extrayendo la memoria.

Sherlock agarró la tarjeta SD, la laptop solo tenía una carpeta y enseguida que insertó la memoria comenzó a pasar el archivo a ella. La carga era lenta y comenzaban a ponerse impacientes, estaba en el cincuenta por ciento cuando escucharon ruidos de nuevo.

"Sherlock." John le habló.

Lo único que Sherlock hizo fue voltear a ver la pantalla de la portátil que ahora estaba en sesenta por ciento, los ruidos se escuchaban cada vez más, Jim ahora estaba en la puerta de la bodega observando si venía alguien pero nada.

"Sherlock hay que irnos." Le dijo Jim desde la puerta pero Sherlock continuaba esperando que el archivo se pasara completamente.

El ruido no se detenía, estaban seguros de que alguien entraría pero solo falta diez por ciento para que se terminara de pasar la carpeta, Jim y John estaban desesperados y preocupados de que alguien entrara en ese instante.

"¡Sherlock hay que irnos ya!" exclamó John acercándose a Sherlock y la computadora sonó advirtiendo que el proceso estaba completo. "¡Ya Sherlock!"

Sherlock asintió quitando la memoria de la laptop y cerrándola, rápidamente la dejó en donde la había encontrado "¡Espera, tengo que ver esto!" dijo Sherlock moviéndose hacia en donde estaba la máscara y la tomó pero cuando sintió algo más y no era exactamente un maniquí soltó de pronto la máscara y todos gritaron al ver como la cabeza de una persona sin ojos caía al suelo junto con la máscara. Sherlock no esperó exclamó un "vamos" a ambos y los tres comenzaron a correr, antes de ello Sherlock le entregó la memoria a Jim para que la guardara. Todavía se escuchaban los pasos por el edificio y Jim exclamaba "corran más rápido" porque los tres sentían que los alcanzaban.

Cuando Sherlock pudo visualizar la ventana por la cual habían entrado se sintió aliviado pero antes de poder llegar un ruido de una puerta a su derecha siendo forzada los detuvo, esa puerta, la puerta principal se abrió y varios oficiales de la policía entraron con rapidez al lugar, los tres chicos se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron al comisario acercarse a ellos.

"¡Ustedes tres! ¡Vengan conmigo!" les gritó Lestrade y los tres chicos miraron hacia abajo en resignación.

 

(...)

 

"¡Comprometiste la evidencia!" le reprimió Lestrade a Sherlock y Sherlock cerró los ojos ante el gritó. "¿Si sabes que ahora no se puede utilizar? ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no puedes hacer eso, Sherlock!"

"¿Cómo supo que estábamos ahí?" le preguntó John.

"Alguien me informó," contestó Lestrade volteando a ver a Jim.

"Lo siento." Le dijo Jim a John y Sherlock.

"No se puede hacer nada, pero lo sabes, Sherlock, cuando hay cosas así debes de informar a la policía y no comprometer la evidencia." Lestrade volvió a explicar, "Jim, entrégame tu cámara."

Jim le tendió su cámara y Lestrade la guardó.

"¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros, Sherlock?" le cuestionó Lestrade.

"Porque la última vez nada salió bien," Sherlock le recordó lo que había sucedido hacía más de 10 años. "Perdone si creo que la policía es incompetente."

Lestrade suspiró caminando hacia el sillón en donde estaban sentados los tres.

"Pueden irse." Dijo Lestrade. "Si esto vuelve a pasar, Sherlock, haré que los tres se queden una semana encerrados." Loes tres asintieron y se levantaron.

"¿Te llevo a tu casa?" le preguntó John a Sherlock y Sherlock asintió.

 

(...)

 

Sherlock de nuevo se encontraba en la cafetería pero esta vez era de tarde y estaba atendiendo las mesas y algunas personas que estaban en los sofás. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver el archivo que se pasó a la tarjeta de la cámara de Jim, además, Jim le había dicho que la carpeta tenía contraseña y tardarían un poco en acceder al archivo, Jim dijo que había estado tratando de entrar a la carpeta con ayuda de Sebastian pero aún no podían ingresar, les tomaría mínimo un día más.

"Hola." El chico de la otra vez saludó a Sherlock y Sherlock le devolvió el gesto. "Solo quiero un americano grande para llevar." Le dijo y Sherlock no dijo nada solo asintió preguntándole si quería algo más pero el chico dijo que no y se sentó en uno de los sofás ubicados cerca de la caja.

Sherlock le entregó la orden a uno de los demás empleados y esperó a que le dieran el café. Revisó su celular pero no había recibido nada, Victor solo había mandado unos cuantos mensajes la noche anterior pero John nada, solo una vez después de que lo llevara a su casa minutos después le mandó mensaje preguntándole si estaba bien.

Cinco minutos después el mismo chico al que le había dado la orden lo habló para darle el café y Sherlock se dirigió hasta el chico nuevamente, Sherlock le tendió la bebida y el chico sonrió tomándolo con ambas manos, lo abrió oliendo el aroma delicioso, Sherlock no era muy fanático del café pero reconocía que los del lugar en donde trabajaba eran buenos, lo suficiente como para tomar uno sin que le disgustara.

**_"Quizás hay que intentar con otra contraseña" le dijo Jim a Sebastian, ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sofá y con una laptop enfrente de ellos, estaban en la casa de Jim y este en verdad ya quería saber que tenía el archivo._ **

**_"¿Qué contraseña usaría Molly?" preguntó Sebastian mirando a Jim directamente._ **

**_"Prueba ultra perra." Le contestó Jim, Sebastian asintió acercándose e introduciendo la contraseña._ **

**_La computadora hizo un ruido indicándoles que la contraseña introducida era errónea._ **

**_"Demasiado obvia." Habló Sebastian._ **

**_"Tengo una idea." Sebastian se levantó y buscó un disco duro conectándolo a la laptop, Jim lo observó curioso._ **

**_La pantalla se puso en negro después de unos instantes y varios números aparecían, Sebastian tecleaba rápido y Jim estaba sorprendido ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer eso?_ **

**_"Un chico de la tienda de videojuegos me enseñó." Le aclaró Sebastian y jim solo contestó que se apurase._ **

"¿Tú sabes hacer esa pequeña cosa que le ponen a este café?" le preguntó el chico a Sherlock mientras señalaba.

"Sí, en ocasiones yo preparo algunos." Explicó Sherlock.

El chico volvió a oler el café.

"Me encanta, bueno, creo que ya no me verás por aquí." Le dijo el chico, Sherlock le miró con una expresión de pregunta en el rostro.

"¿Por qué?"

"El caso del asesinato terminó y no ha pasado nada interesante para mi podcast, no hay necesidad de que venga tan seguido," se levantó tomando sus cosas. "Gracias por atenderme," sonrió y tomó un sorbo del café.

"Sí, claro." Contestó Sherlock.

**_"¡Ya está!" exclamó Sebastian cuando el archivo dejó de estar encriptado y ahora podían acceder._ **

**_"Oh, tengo que decirle a Sherlock pero primero quiero ver qué es el archivo." Jim se acercó a la pantalla mientras Sebastian revisaba las múltiples carpetas que contenía esa carpeta._ **

**_Pasaban por una y por otra pero todas estaban vacías, Jim se desilusionó viendo como no había nada en ninguna de las carpetas._ **

**_"Creo que Sherlock quitó muy pronto la memoria y no se pasaron bien los archivos." Pensó Jim observando como Sebastian seguía revisando._ **

**_"¡Mira!" dijo Sebastian cuando llegó a la última carpeta que contenía un solo archivo._ **

**_"¿Qué es?" preguntó Jim. "¡Ábrelo!"_ **

**_Sebastian obedeció dando doble clic en el archivo y un vídeo primero borroso comenzó a reproducirse._ **

**_"Es un archivo de vídeo." Explicó Sebastian._ **

**_La pantalla se aclaró dejando ver mejor el vídeo que se reproducía, había dos personas en una cama y Jim podía reconocerlas claramente._ **

**_"¡Oh por dios! ¡Son Victor y Sherlock!" Jim dijo sorprendido._ **

**_En el vídeo se apreciaba a Victor sin camisa y tratando de acercarse a Sherlock pero Sherlock parecía estar inseguro, se podía escuchar con claridad lo que ambos decían en el vídeo, Victor trataba de decirle a Sherlock que todo estaba bien y que se relajara._ **

**_"¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo!" le ordenó a Sebastian desesperado, Sebastian comenzó a teclear rápido pero algo pasó y se bloqueó todo por una carga inesperada._ **

**_"Está cargando," le dijo Sebastian preocupado a Jim._ **

**_"¡¿Está cargando?! ¡¿A dónde se está cargando?!" le preguntó Jim tomando a Sebastian por la ropa mientras lo agitaba, "¡SEBASTIAN HAS ALGO!"_ **

**_"¡Eso hago!" Sebastian se alejó tratando de detener la carga pero no podía. "¡No puedo! Se está cargando a una lista de contactos" explicó._ **

**_"¡¿Una lista de contactos?! ¡¿Cuál lista de contactos?! ¡Sebastian!" Jim se estaba desesperando._ **

**_La carga terminó y en ese mismo instante los celulares de ambos sonaron al mismo tiempo, Jim revisó su celular viendo como el vídeo era el archivo que había recibido._ **

Mientras en la cafetería, Sherlock escuchó su celular sonar y también el de varias personas en el establecimiento, se extrañó aunque probablemente sería otro gif del asesino y eso no era para nada bueno.

Cuando Sherlock abrió el archivo y reprodujo el vídeo tragó saliva y sus manos se pusieron frías, alzó la vista apreciando como las demás personas en el establecimiento se le quedaban viendo, algunas riéndose y otras solo hablando, el ruido del vídeo reproduciéndose desde los otros celulares le era audible, sus propios gemidos se escuchaban por el celular de todos y Sherlock no sabía si quería llorar.

"¿Estás bien?" el chico se le acercó a Sherlock tomándolo del brazo, "¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué están viendo?" le preguntó con calma.

Las manos de Sherlock temblaban y no sabía, no sabía que pensar ¿Cómo?

"Es-." Sherlock tragó saliva viendo al chico a los ojos. "Es mi primera vez..." dijo con los ojos vidriosos y sintiendo ganas de vomitar, estaba sorprendido, furioso y humillado.


	6. Capítulo 6: Expuesto

Sherlock podía escuchar a la perfección la forma en que la gente se reía en los pasillos de la escuela, la Señora Hudson le había dicho que podía no ir a la escuela si es que él quería pero Sherlock le había dicho que no, tenía que seguir adelante, aun cuando las burlas no paraban desde que entró al edificio.

Era diversos los insultos y la gente lo observaba, Sherlock intentaba no darle importancia, todos eran unos idiotas.

"Hey." John le llamó acercándose a él por la izquierda mientras Sherlock continuaba caminando lo saludó.

"Hola." Dijo en voz baja.

John observó a todos los que parecían burlarse de Sherlock, había estado escuchando los murmullos de las personas desde que llegó temprano a la escuela. Fijó su vista en Sherlock y este le miró.

"Sé cómo se siente." Le aseguró John recordándole el vídeo que se había subido hacia una semana.

"Sí." Contestó.

"No hay que prestarles atención, solo son idiotas, solo se burlan."

"Nunca hacen más que eso." Sherlock le miró con una sonrisa de lado.

John también le sonrió y continuaron caminando hasta llegar al pasillo principal, no fue mucho el tramo y mientras caminaron ninguno dijo nada más.

"Sherl." Frente a Sherlock apareció Victor y John bajó la mirada molesto. "¿Podemos hablar?"

Sherlock observó a John y este tan solo se fue de largo dejando a Sherlock y Victor en el pasillo, Sherlock rodó los ojos y siguió caminando para poder llegar a su casillero en tanto Victor lo seguía a un lado comenzando a hablar pero Sherlock le interrumpió.

"Nos grabaste." Sherlock se dio la media vuelta poniéndose frente a Victor.

"No..." contestó Victor mirándolo a los ojos. "No, Sherlock, yo no lo hice."

"¡Deja de mentir! ¡Sabes que no funciona!" exclamó molesto y caminó hacia su casillero, Victor continuó siguiéndolo.

"No, Sherlock, yo no nos grabe, en serio." Habló y Sherlock volvió a voltearse viéndolo. "No sé, quién fue pero..."

Sherlock frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos y tardó en contestarle a Victor.

"No quiero hablar de esto ahora, lárgate." Sherlock señaló hacia un lado y luego se dio la vuelta estando de frente a su casillero. Unos segundos después escuchó que Victor se iba y se sintió algo aliviado.

Abrió su casillero para depositar varios libros, aún seguía muy enojado cualquiera que volviera a hablarle en este segundo Sherlock estaba seguro de darle inmediatamente un puñetazo tan solo para desquitar su rabia.

Cuando terminó de acomodar todo sintió que su celular vibraba y luego comenzaba a sonar, lo tomó de su bolsillo y decía número desconocido, el maldito quería burlarse de lo que había sucedido como todos en la escuela probablemente.

Contestó esperando que la otra persona hablara primero, aún estaba de frente a su casillero para que no se escuchara tanto la llamada ni lo que él decía.

"Hola, Sherlock." Dijo el extraño en esa típica voz burlona que siempre utilizaba pero Sherlock pudo notar que esta vez lo disfrutaba mucho más.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Sherlock entre dientes apretando el celular en su mano.

"¿Qué se siente ser la estrella del show?" el asesino comenzó a reír fuertemente por un largo rato.

Mientras Sherlock veía a la nada en su casillero y el extraño todavía estaba burlándose, alzó la vista para encontrar una foto arriba en su casillero pegada, la arrancó y la vio unos segundos sintiéndose más enojado que antes al ver que era una foto de él y Victor del vídeo. Sherlock la rompió inmediatamente en pequeños pedazos y terminó la llamada.

 

(...)

 

"Mira, Sherlock, yo, no sabía," Jim se había sentado delante de Sherlock en la clase y ahora le hablaba dándosela vuelta en su asiento para verlo mejor. "No sabía que esa cosa iba a mutar, Sebastian tampoco... es que su puso como loca la computadora y-"

"Jim, olvídalo, ya no se puede hacer nada, no importa," Contestó Sherlock para luego bajar la mirada observando su cuaderno, luego de ello el maestro entró al salón y Jim se sentó correctamente en su asiento.

Era la materia de Lengua, para mala suerte de Sherlock en esta clase tenía que estar con Victor y justamente el chico había escogido sentare detrás de él, aunque también estaba John que siempre se sentaba en la parte de atrás, Sherlock solía sentarse siempre atrás en primer año pero desde que había comenzado a salir con Victor se sentaba en el medio y Victor detrás de él, se le había hecho costumbre.

Se sentía incómodo de que Victor estuviera detrás de él, la verdad se sentía también molesto solamente de tener que estar con Victor en este momento. En la parte de enfrente en el salón el profesor comenzó a escribir en la pizarra con la tiza y luego se dio la vuelta para estar frente a la clase.

"Muy bien clase, sé que ha sido días difíciles para algunos aquí presentes-"

"Ay no empiece, de la clase y ya." La voz de Sherlock se escuchó en el salón y luego hundió la cabeza en sus brazos que estaban recostados en el pupitre, cansado y harto. Además, se le hacía estúpido que el maestro Smith le importara algo su bienestar.

"Bien..." el maestro se acercó más a la clase. "El tema que veremos es una historia sobre hipocresía, misoginia y otros diferentes aspectos."

"Maestro ¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que está pasando se le hace buena idea hablar sobre eso? A nadie le importa." Dijo Jim.

"Tienes razón, Jim, pero es un tema importante del que hay que hablar ya que el programa lo marca." Jim rodó los ojos y asintió. "A la chica de la historia le hicieron como podría decirse, bullying cibernético al puro estilo de la edad antigua."

El maestro había caminado para estar detrás de su escritorio para tomar su celular que había sonado y a los pocos segundos los celulares de todos en la clase sonaron al recibir un mensaje. Sherlock que aún seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo, alzó su cabeza y tomó su celular que estaba en su bolsillo para revisar la notificación.

"Solo que antes tardaba en llegar en nueve meses y no en nueve segundos." Habló Jim mientras veía el gif que le había llegado a todos.

"O tres minutos como Victor." Dijo un chico detrás de Victor burlándose mientras le mostraba la pantalla de su celular a Victor. Era un gif del vídeo del día anterior.

Victor no lo soportó y se levantó de su lugar tomando al chico por la camisa, tirando su celular y lo haló preparado para golpearlo, en eso Sherlock se paró de su asiento y se dio la vuelta para ver hacia atrás y tomó a Victor del brazo con fuerza "Victor basta." Le dijo mientras lo sostenía con fuerza para que soltara al otro chico. A los segundos Victor soltó al chico y se dio la vuelta para observar a Sherlock que estaba con el ceño fruncido y ahora había soltado su brazo.

"¿Todo está bien, Sherlock?" el profesor se había acercado a los dos muchachos y Victor tan solo se sentó en su lugar pero Sherlock continuó de pie.

"Um, no, nada está bien, ¿Es idiota?" Sherlock le contestó y luego tragó saliva.

Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio y el maestro tan solo camino al frente de nuevo mientras Sherlock continuaba de pie.

"Creo que deberían tomar en descanso, todos, pueden, salir, continuamos la clase después."

Minutos después todo el salón quedó vacío y Sherlock fue el primero en salir para dirigirse a quién sabe dónde y no intentar golpear a alguien en el proceso.

Mientras iba caminando sintió que alguien tocó su hombro derecho y luego vio cómo John comenzaba a caminar a un lado de él, Sherlock bajó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Nunca te pregunté si viste el vídeo." Le dijo Sherlock mientras alzaba la vista.

"No importa, porque no lo vi." John le sonrió.

"¿No?"

"Prefiero esperar." Sherlock frunció el ceño aun sonriendo. "Tengo mis expectativas."

"Claro," Sherlock soltó una pequeña risa. "Te morirás esperando entonces."

"No sabía que eras tan difícil." John se burló, habían llegado al casillero de Sherlock. "No importa, de todas formas, aun sigues siendo novio de Victor."

"John"

"Espero te pongas bien, puedes llamarme si me necesitas," le tomó del brazo. "Nos vemos luego."

Y John se fue.

 

(...)

 

"Hey, creí que habías terminado con esa laptop." Habló Jim sentándose a un lado de Sebastian en el sofá, Jim había ido a verlo a la biblioteca principal, el lugar en donde estaba Sebastian estaba alejado de todos los demás, un pequeño rincón con una pequeña sala al lado de algunos estantes.

"Y yo creí que ibas a ir a decirle a Sherlock la verdad y que también le ibas a decir que tomaste la laptop" le contestó Sebastian mientras continuaba escribiendo en la computadora y no apartó su vista de la pantalla.

"Eres un novio muy grosero." Dijo Jim en tanto se recostaba en el sofá posando su cabeza en una de las piernas de Sebastian. "Le diré pero primero vine a verte."

Sebastian asintió y continuó tecleando rápidamente, Jim lo observó desde su lugar. No entendía la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban rápidamente por la pantalla hasta que Sebastian le volvió a hablar.

"Saca tu celular y entra a la aplicación de la clase de Lengua." Le indicó mientras le acarició el cabello, Jim se levantó y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Accedió a la aplicación pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal fue hasta que Sebastian tecleó algo más que Jim se quedó espantado.

"¿Qué te parece?" Sebastian le dijo mostrándole la pantalla de la laptop y Jim observó su celular.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me has estado espiando?!" Jim le aventó su celular a Sebastian y luego comenzó a golpearlo levemente al ver la pantalla de la laptop.

Al parecer la cámara del celular de Jim estaba conectada a la computadora de alguna manera y ahora que Sebastian lo había activado todo lo que captaba la cámara frontal del celular podía verse en la pantalla de la computadora.

"¡Jim, tranquilo!" Sebastian alejó a Jim de él. "No te estoy espiando."

"¡¿Y qué es esto?! ¿Por qué mi celular está conectado a esa computadora? Si no me dices te voy a hacer zapatos, Sebastian Moran." Le dijo Jim mientras tomaba de nuevo su celular que seguía grabando directo a la laptop.

"¿Si viste que el vídeo en donde salen Sherlock y Victor parecía ser desde una webcam?" Jim asintió. "Bien pues estuve revisando la laptop y encontré muchas cosas interesantes, una dirección de correo que manda directamente hasta nadie más que Culverton Smith y la aplicación que conecta cámaras hasta una cierta dirección si es que utilizas la aplicación de la clase de Lengua."

Jim se quedó en silencio unos momentos hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¡Se los dije! ¡Les dije que Smith tenía algo raro! ¡¿Entonces es él el que ha estado haciendo todo esto?! ¡¿Y si ya me vio bañándome?!" exclamó Jim.

"No creo que haya sido él, toda la información viene de la laptop de Molly y la aplicación está aquí, debe de ser única, a menos de que ella o alguien más este culpándolo a él o a Molly." Aclaró Sebastian.

"¿Victor? ¿Irene? Ellos eran los más unidos antes de que nosotros dos entráramos a su grupo y luego entró Sherlock." Jim lo pensó. "¡Oh lo estaban utilizando, chantajeando o inculpando!" Jim chasqueó los dedos y se levantó de su lugar.

"Quizás, quiero pensar que tenían una alianza porque encontré algo más." Respondió Sebastian volviendo su vista a la laptop.

"¿Y qué hora pensabas decirme?" Se quejó Jim acercándose a Sebastian poniendo su rostro cerca de Sebastian pero manteniendo la vista en la pantalla.

"La dirección está bajo un nombre, el verdadero nombre del profesor Smith" Sebastian bajó su vista hacia Jim.

"¿El verdadero nombre?" Jim se separó.

"Cambió su nombre hace cinco años, aun no sé por qué" Sebastian continuó observando a Jim.

Jim se levantó de repente tomando su celular y caminó hacia su mochila poniéndosela.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó extrañado.

"Primero a decirle la verdad a Sherlock porque estoy seguro de que Victor no le ha dicho nada, además, si se lo digo yo hay probabilidades de que se moleste menos conmigo, así que a eso voy." Jim caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que se detuvo. "Ah se me olvidaba."

Regresó hasta donde continuaba sentado Sebastian y se acercó a su rostro sosteniéndose de sus hombros. Junto sus labios con los de su novio pero fue rápido que Sebastian continuó con los ojos cerrados cuando Jim se separó de inmediato y Jim sonrió para luego darle un golpe en el hombro a Sebastian.

"Quiero que averigües por qué se cambió el nombre." Le dijo y luego se dio la media vuelta.

"A la orden jefe." Le respondió Sebastian en tono sarcástico.

 

(...)

 

En la tarde, que Jim no había encontrado a Sherlock en lo que restaba de las horas en la escuela, Jim decidió que era mejor esperar e ir a verlo en la cafetería. Fue a las cuatro cuando el turno de Sherlock recién comenzaba y se sentó en una de las mesas en la esquina.

Primero fue Sherlock el que se acercó a él para preguntarle su pedido y Jim le contestó con normalidad hasta que Sherlock regresó con su café helado e inmediatamente le dijo a Jim pero no solo había venido por el café y Jim asintió diciéndole que había algo que tenía que hablar con él.

Después de unos minutos de recibir y entregar algunas órdenes Sherlock regresó con un café en su mano y se sentó frente a Jim y Jim sonrió nervioso.

"Bien," Sherlock arrimó su café. "¿Qué querías decirme?" dijo en un tono neutral.

"Ahh..." Jim observó la bebida de Sherlock en la mesa. "Antes de eso... ¿Qué tan caliente está tu café?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño y sonrió sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, es café y está caliente." Contestó Sherlock molestamente.

"Sí, veamos." Jim se acercó tomando el café de Sherlock y lo puso de su lado para que Sherlock no tuviera acceso a él.

"Jim, dime qué es, tengo que seguir trabajando."

Jim tragó saliva nerviosamente jugando con la tapa de su café helado y movía los dedos nerviosamente sobre el borde.

"Um bien." Se aclaró la garganta. "En primer año, antes de que fuéramos "amigos"... tú eras un chico muy lindo, inocente y algo grosero..."

Sherlock solo lo observó así que Jim continuó.

"Molly pensó que eras lindo pero que debían bajarte los humos... así que... un día en el almuerzo Victor dijo que te encontraba lindo y entonces Molly..."

"¿Sí?" Sherlock le miró más profundo.

"Le apostó a que no se acostaba contigo antes de un mes..."

"¿Qué?" La expresión de Sherlock cambió y se enderezó en su lugar.

"Él aceptó la apuesta y..."

"Ese fue el día en que tiró accidentalmente mis cosas... fue la primera vez que me hizo un cumplido." Sherlock bajó la vista molestó y a la vez, no sabía, pero se sentía algo triste igual.

Luego de ello la respiración de Sherlock se hizo más pesada y golpeó la mesa fuertemente con su puño.

"Lo siento, Sherlock, en verdad." Volvió a hablar Jim. "Debí decirte antes pero es que era más difícil cada vez que te unías más gracias a Victor,"

Sherlock se quedó en silencio.

"Todos mienten y todos lo sienten, él lo dijo claramente," dijo Sherlock más para sí mismo que para Jim. "Justo cuando creí que no podía ser peor."

"Mira, si quieres darme un golpe, está bien." Jim acercó su rostro cerrando fuertemente los ojos, al cabo de unos segundos de ver que no recibía ningún golpe, los abrió de nuevo lentamente.

"Podría decir que no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar." Contestó Sherlock viéndolo directamente.

"Sí, sí, eso está bien, si no quieres hablarme, ódiame, está bien, entiendo, en verdad." Jim asintió.

"Pero después de lo que está pasando, no puedo dejar que mueras."

"Que... alivio, creo." Jim le miró extrañado.

"Tengo que regresar a trabajar." Respondió.

Sherlock se levantó y se acercó al otro extremo de la mesa para agarrar su café y luego se dirigió hasta el mostrador.

Cuando llegó ahí y estuvo detrás, Sherlock sacó su celular al sentir que había vibrado, tenía que ponerlo en modo vibrador dado a que estaba trabajando, notó que era un mensaje de un número desconocido, de nuevo. Lo abrió esperando lo peor.

**_ Hoy decides, mañana las consecuencias, la chica mala o el chico bueno ¿Quién se ha portado mejor con Sherlock? _ **

Sherlock frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje, era algo confuso, podría ser cualquiera pero solo quedaba una chica y era Irene, pero el mismo había dicho que todos le estaban mintiendo, podría ser Victor o hasta Jim o Sebastian, John había estado fuera del juego del asesino aparentemente aunque lo del vídeo filtrado podía contar como algo.

Guardó su celular pensando en las opciones y si debía responder o esperar a que mandará mensaje de nuevo.

 

(...)

 

Irene estaba desesperada esperando en la oscuridad del edificio abandonado, buena idea, muy buena idea, si Victor no aparecía se encargaría luego de él y le diría lo de la apuesta a Sherlock.

De pronto en medio de todo el silencio y la poca luz pudo escuchar el sonido de un auto estacionarse y a los minutos unos pasos en la entrada del lugar, una silueta se iba acercando hasta que pudo distinguir a Victor vestido todo de negro y en una mano llevaba una máscara, al igual que Irene.

"Llegas tarde." Se quejó la chica.

"No te molestes que yo ni quería venir, tienes suerte de que apareciera." Victor se detuvo en frente de ella y luego se colocó la máscara. "¿Es el mismo sujeto?"

Irene asintió colándose la máscara.

"El mismo obviamente, no tenemos a nadie más para chantajear, tú hablarás, traje esto" Irene le enseñó una navaja.

"¿Yo voy a hablar? Bien, claro." Dijo molesto. "Es la última vez, Jim no nos ha hecho nada."

"Lo sé, no es mi culpa que su padre este ocultando esto." Irene movió el celular dejando ver un archivo de vídeo.

"Algún día tendremos que decirle."

El ruido de una camioneta a fuera del edificio se escuchó y ambos voltearon a esa dirección.

"Vamos al auto y terminemos esto." Le contestó Irene caminando hacia uno de los autos abandonados en medio del edificio.

Victor la siguió molesto tanto como la vez anterior o más.

 

(...)

 

Sherlock había salido de trabajar, el atardecer era tranquilizador y ahora estaba a tan solo una calle de la cafetería, no tenía a nadie que lo llevara y prefería caminar ya que no estaba tan lejos, aun llevaba la camisa del uniforme de su trabajo y su mochila de la escuela.

"Sherlock," escuchó que alguien lo llamaba detrás de él y se dio la media vuelta.

Vio cómo Victor estaba parado ahí a un metro de distancia y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, se veía algo tranquilo, Sherlock sabía que seguramente quería hablar sobre lo del vídeo pero Sherlock estaba más que molesto con él y más por lo que le había contado Jim esta misma tarde.

"Sherlock, quería hablar-"Victor se acercó al otro chico mientras hablaba pero sus palabras fueron detenidas por un golpe directo a su cara que le había propiciado Sherlock, Victor le miró atónito, tallándose el rostro y sintiendo algo de sangre en su boca.

"¡Fui una apuesta!" le gritó Sherlock entre dientes cerrando sus manos en puño.

Victor se acomodó como pudo aun sintiendo el dolor en su mejilla derecha, Sherlock podía ser muy fuerte cuando se lo proponía, aun con su mano en el rostro volvió a hablar.

"¿Cómo?"

"Jim me lo dijo todo ¡Jim! Ni siquiera pude escucharlo de mi propio novio, tuve que saberlo de él." Sherlock le miró con furia.

"Mira... Sherlock, yo te iba a decir, lo juro, es que Molly-"

"¿Tengo cara de que me interesa?" le interrumpió. "Esto, no tiene nada de lindo, un año, estuvimos juntos más de un año y no me dijiste nada, además de que ahora todos vieron ese vídeo, hasta lo negaste, no es como que te hubiera creído pero en serio."

"Sherlock, perdóname." Victor intentó acercarse. "No es nada como crees." Victor intentó tomarle el brazo. "Sherlock, yo te amo."

"No, no, cállate." Sherlock se alejó. "Si me tocas esta vez te romperé el brazo."

"Sherlock hablemos, tenemos-"

"Ja, ¿Hablar?" dijo Sherlock mientras ya estaba algo lejos de Victor. "No tenemos nada de qué hablar, porque no somos amigos o estamos juntos, terminamos Victor."

"¡No! ¡Sherlock no te vayas!" le gritó Victor e intentó seguir pero el dolor de su cara lo detuvo. "Por favor..." susurró al final sabiendo que Sherlock no le haría caso.

Lo observó alejarse hacia la dirección en donde estaba caminando cuando lo había encontrado, Sherlock se sintió extraño todo el camino porque no sabía si quería llorar o golpear de nuevo a Victor, quizás era ambos.


	7. Capítulo 7: Elecciones

"¿Esto es buena idea Jim?" le preguntó Sebastian al otro chico mientras él se quedaba en la puerta del salón de Lengua con la puerta entre abierta fijándose de que el maestro no regresara.

"Solo necesitas esa información de su computadora ¿no?" le contestó sin mirarlo mientras buscaba en el escritorio hasta que dio con la laptop debajo de unos libros "¿La memoria?" Jim extendió su brazo y Sebastian caminó hasta Jim entregándole la memoria.

"¿Sabes su contraseña?" lo miró sorprendido.

"Sherlock me la dijo la otra vez para que modificara mi calificación" Sebastian lo miro. "¿Por qué creías que sacaste esa buena nota la vez pasada?" le dijo Jim mirándolo y luego volvió su vista a la laptop pero Sebastian no se movió de ahí "¡Ve a cuidar la puerta! Que mal asistente eres"

"¡Soy tu novio!" exclamó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"¡Shhhh! Entonces ve a cuidar la puerta, novio"

Jim continuó buscando el archivo en la computadora del maestro y cuando lo encontró comenzó a pasarlo a la memoria, el maestro había salido por su desayuno a la sala de maestros pero volvería pronto. Jim y Sebastian habían estado vigilándolo todo el día para poder encontrar el momento exacto en el cual revisar la portátil del profesor.

"Jim" le llamó Sebastian al escuchar pasos por el pasillo. "Pero cuanto tardas." Dijo volteando a verlo.

"Bueno sino hubieras tardado tanto en el baño antes de venir" se quejó Jim esperando.

"¡Sino te hubieran castigado la clase anterior!"

"¡Sí me hubieras esperado a la salida como te dije!" Jim le apuntó con su dedo índice.

"¡Sí hubieras escuchado que no tengo crédito en mi celular!" Sebastian escuchó los pasos más cerca.

"¡¿Y yo me tengo la culpa de tu pobreza?!"

"¡¿Yo me tengo la culpa de no ser el hijo del alcalde?!"

Mientras peleaban la alerta en la laptop de que el archivo había terminado de copiarse sonó y Jim volvió su vista, luego quitó el USB y cerró la laptop pero cuando iba caminando la memoria se le resbaló y cayó en el bote de la basura al lado del escritorio del profesor.

"¡Jim!" exclamó Sebastian mientras miraba de nuevo por la puerta al maestro acercarse cada vez más pero luego se puso a platicar con alguien en medio del pasillo "¿Me estás jodiendo?"

"¡Lo estoy buscando! ¿Está bien? Este tipo tiene mucha basura, aquí está, que asco, odio ensuciarme las manos." Jim se levantó y regresó varias de las envolturas y papeles que había al bote.

Caminó hasta Sebastian pero este lo detuvo mientras observaba por la puerta esperando a que el maestro se distrajera.

"Sal." Sebastian abrió y Jim salió rápido con Sebastian siguiéndolo por detrás y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de ese salón pararon de caminar rápido y voltearon hacia atrás viendo que nadie los seguía.

"De todas formas sabrá que alguien entró, forzamos el seguro." Le dijo Sebastian.

"Culpamos a Victor."

"¿Por qué Victor?" volteó a verlo extrañado.

"¿Por qué... es un idiota?" le contestó.

"Te salió lo Sherlock,"

"No me compares, yo soy mejor." Sebastian rió ante el comentario.

 

(...)

 

"¿Comisario Lestrade?" preguntó un hombre entrando a la oficina de Greg y luego de ello otra persona entró detrás de él, otra oficial.

"¿Alcalde? ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Está todo bien?" Lestrade se levantó de su asiento recibiendo al alcalde de la ciudad pero ni él ni el otro oficial tomaron asiento.

"Por control de daños, comisario, ella es la oficial Sally Donovan" El alcalde los presentó y luego continuó. "Policía estatal. Grupo de trabajo especial."

"Hola, Sally." Greg se acercó reconociéndola y saludándola.

Se estaba preguntando por qué un oficial de la policía estatal tenía que estar aquí, probablemente y la opción más viable, era porque se había contaminado la evidencia.

"Tienes un desastre aquí, Greg." Le informó la oficial revisando los papeles en el escritorio de Greg.

"Sí, bueno, agradeceremos toda la ayuda extra que nos den." Declaró Greg.

"De hecho." El alcalde volvió a hablar. "Me temo que harán más que ayudar."

"No lo tomes personal Greg, pero no has hecho nada al respecto con lo que encontraron en ese hospital ni con la muerte de aquella chica." Lo expuso ella. "El alcalde quiere que el caso se resuelva rápido."

Lestrade volteó a ver al alcalde.

"¿Me está despidiendo?" preguntó.

"Es solamente una ausencia temporal." Especifico el alcalde.

Los observó a ambos dudando un instante.

"Este caso necesita toda la gente necesaria." Aclaró.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Haz cumplir el toque de queda." Explicó Sally.

"Ah, justo ahora que se violó la vigilancia." Terminó Lestrade y tomó varias de sus cosas del escritorio para después salir de la oficina.

 

(...)

 

Jim caminaba junto con Sebastian en los pasillos de la escuela, luego de una hora de haber irrumpido en los archivos de su profesor.

Fue hasta que ambos vieron a Victor caminando y luego hizo contacto visual con ellos, se detuvieron, Victor ahora estaba de frente a ellos, estaba molesto.

"Hola amigo." Habló Sebastian mirándolo extrañado.

Victor no le contestó y casi ni lo miró, se concentró en Jim.

"¿Le dijiste a Sherlock sobre la apuesta?" dijo molestó y estupefacto acercándose más a Jim.

"Oye muchacho tranquilo." Irene había aparecido a su derecha y eso solo lo hizo enojar aún más.

"No te voy a pedir disculpas, Victor, yo quise contarle a Sherlock, además, sabía que no ibas a hacerlo por tu cuenta." Explicó Jim.

Victor frunció el ceño y se acercó a Jim con molestia.

"Hey, tranquilo." Sebastian se interpuso al igual que Irene.

"¿Tranquilo, eh? ¿Quieres que esté tranquilo?" Victor comenzó a empujar a Sebastian para quitarlo de su camino.

Sebastian lo tomó para alejarlo de los otros dos, Victor estaba perdiendo el control. Victor tiró su mochila al suelo y luego Sebastian también lo hizo.

"Mira, si quieres tener un colapso psicótico intensivo-"Sebastian fue interrumpido por el golpe que había recibido por parte de Victor.

Sebastian cayó al suelo y su nariz tenía sangre.

"¡Déjalo, Victor!" Jim se acercó para apartarlo ya que Victor se había inclinado para alcanzar a Sebastian en el suelo.

Sebastian se levantó, molesto y fue contra Victor inmediatamente dándole un puñetazo directo en el rostro al igual que él había hecho con Sebastian. Victor recibió varios golpes más por parte del otro dado a que había perdido fuerza y de todas formas Sebastian siempre había sido más fuerte que él.

Victor logró alejarse de él por un momento y luego volvió a golpearle dejando desestabilizado a Sebastian, para cuando Victor quiso volver a propinarle un golpe la puerta del salón cercano se abrió y uno de los maestros salió tratando de alejarlos.

"¡Esto no ha terminado!" exclamó Victor mientras el maestro lo sostenía.

"Sí, ya terminó." Le contestó el profesor empujándolo hacia el lado contrario para que se calmara y Victor dejó de forcejear. "Tú, vamos a la enfermería." Señaló a Sebastian para después acercarse y caminar junto a él hasta la enfermería de la escuela.

Sebastian miró hacia atrás para mirar a Jim e indicarle que fuera también para allá y que llevara su mochila, Irene lo siguió, luego de ello Victor tan solo se fue recogiendo sus cosas.

(...)

Más tarde ese mismo día, casi al terminar de las clases, dado a los acontecimientos y que todos sabían que el asesino aún continuaba suelto, el padre de Jim, o en otras palabras, el alcalde, había ordenado unas clases gratis de combate personal para varias escuelas y así los alumnos estuvieran preparados.

La mayoría de los que Sherlock conocía estaban ahí, él estaba parado justo junto a John aunque no había hablado mucho con él desde la mañana.

"Muy bien, pongamos a prueba lo que hemos aprendido." El instructor le dijo a todos los presentes que estaban en un semicírculo frente a la colchoneta en el piso. "Victor, ven" le ordenó el instructor.

Victor caminó molesto hasta el centro.

"Y... John, pasa al frente." Le indicó el instructor y John caminó hasta el centro con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Muy bien, el mismo escenario. Un lugar oscuro, el tipo es más grande y fuerte, tienes que defenderte John."

El instructor les señaló a ambos la posición y Victor se puso detrás de John colocando uno de sus brazos delante de John, cerca de su pecho y otro detrás de su cabeza.

"Muy bien, lo que tienen que hacer ahora-"

El instructor detuvo sus palabras cuando John tomó a Victor con facilidad, le agarró del brazo que había puesto en su pecho y lo tiró al suelo dándole la vuelta, Victor quedó perplejo cuando se encontró sin aire en el suelo y con John sosteniéndolo de ambas manos colocándolas detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué se siente caer delante de todos?" le preguntó John mientras se acercaba a su oído, John mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

A los pocos segundos de decir eso John se levantó soltando a Victor y a la vez dejándolo en el suelo. Regresó a donde estaba parado anteriormente y le sonrió a Sherlock cuando estuvo cerca de él. Los demás de la clase le aplaudieron ante su demostración, luego de ello el instructor continuó la sesión pasando a más estudiantes al frente.

Cuando terminó la hora Sherlock quiso ser el primero en salir de ese maldito lugar.

"Las clases son un éxito ¿Eh?" Sherlock escuchó a John decirle mientras caminaba detrás de él.

"¿Son poca cosa para ti?" preguntó Sherlock.

"No, para ti." John sonrió y se detuvieron cerca de los baños de mantenimiento donde normalmente nadie pasaba y estaba algo oscuro, aunque varios estaban pasando debido al término de las clases. "Seguramente son muy eficaces. Si estás en un gimnasio iluminado pero que pasa cuando estás solo, en la noche, en un callejón oscuro..."

John se acercó a Sherlock mientras este caminaba hacia atrás pero se detuvo hasta que sintió su cuerpo chocar con una pared y se dio cuenta de que ya no había más lugar para hacerse hacia atrás.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora piensas en atacarme John Watson?" le habló mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa.

"¿Eso quieres?" John le preguntó acercando su rostro al de él colocando sus manos en la cadera del otro.

Sherlock apartó su vista para ver a alguien más saliendo del gimnasio, para ver a Victor saliendo del gimnasio y este los observó a él y John estando cerca, Victor no dijo nada o se acercó, John no apartó su vista de Sherlock pero continuó viendo a Victor que no apartaba sus ojos de ellos dos, incómodo y se veía algo herido. Sherlock dejó de observarlo y regresó su vista a John.

"Quiero besarte." Le dijo Sherlock.

"Me doy cuenta." John se burló.

Así Sherlock se inclinó para poder alcanzar a John y lo besó. Acercó a John más para sí y John puso más fuerza en el agarre en las caderas de Sherlock para seguir el movimiento de los labios del más alto. Victor lo vio, observó a Sherlock y John besándose en aquel lugar y decidió que lo mejor era irse porque se dio cuenta de que en definitiva Sherlock ya no quería estar con él.

Continuaron el beso por varios segundos más, John puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sherlock para que pudiera tener un mejor ángulo para besarlo e hizo con la boca de Sherlock lo que quiso. Cuando se separaron John le sonrió a Sherlock.

"No creo que Victor te moleste ahora," le habló y luego volvió a besarlo.

 

(...)

 

Por la noche Sherlock había estado investigando más sobre qué había sucedido hace diez años, no recordaba rodo muy bien pero aun así sabía que tenía que haber alguna conexión, igual se le había olvidado preguntarle a John si la policía le había hecho alguna llamada para hacerle preguntas sobre la muerte de James, pero debían haberlo hecho ya que abrieron la investigación por homicidio no hacía más de un día.

Estaba en la cama con su laptop cuando su celular comenzó a sonar indicando una llamada, Sherlock tomó su celular no quitando la vista de la pantalla de la laptop, pensó que sería John el de la llamada, había estado hablando con él en la tarde pero cuando vio la pantalla de su celular y leyó número desconocido se levantó de la cama. Contestó esperando lo peor.

"¿Hola?"

**_"Porque no estamos juntos, o somos amigos, terminamos, Victor."_ **

Sherlock pudo escuchar la grabación de lo que le había dicho a Victor cuando terminó con él, era su voz.

"¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó molesto.

"Oh, pero si es el nuevo Sherlock." Se burló el extraño.

"No soy tu juguete." La persona rió ante las palabras de Sherlock.

"¿Entonces quién eres?"

"Soy el que te va a dar en la bolas. Idiota."

"Este juego es tan divertido." Contestó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tan".

"Mi vida, no es un juego." Sherlock caminó por su habitación.

"Oh pero sí es," se volvió a burlar, Sherlock escuchó claramente su risa. "Y cuando diga que se acaba, pierdes el juego."

Sherlock terminó la llamada y trató de relajarse, miró por la ventana de su habitación pero estaba oscuro afuera y no pudo divisar a nadie, sabía que el asesino no sería tan idiota.

**_ La chica mala o el chico bueno ¿Ya decidiste quién se ha portado mejor con Sherlock? _ **

Sherlock entonces recordó aquel mensaje de ayer en donde le había dado esas dos opciones pero aún no sabía quién era quién. Pensó un momento.

**_No me puedes hacer escoger._ **

**_ O escoges tú o escojo yo querido Sherlock. _ **

Sherlock trató de pensar cual era la mejor opción de todas, no sabía quién era el chico bueno, no sabía, odiaba eso, tendría que escogerlo a él porque no sabía quién era, que tal si era John, Jim o Victor, aunque Victor era el menos probable de los tres, Sebastian también, sabiendo que la chica a la que se refería era Irene tenía más posibilidades de salvarla que adivinar quién era el chico.

**_No lastimes al chico._ **

**_ Como desees. _ **

Sherlock tomó sus cosas, guardando su laptop y se colocó su mochila, bajó las escaleras rápido y llamó a John.

"¿John?" dijo cuándo el otro contestó su celular, eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche.

"¿Sherlock? ¿Sucede algo?"

"Necesito que me vengas a buscar" contestó agitado.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿A tu casa? Claro ¿pero por qué?" Sherlock pudo escuchar a John moverse por su habitación, seguramente sosteniendo el celular con el hombro.

"Van a matar a Irene."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú cómo sabes?"

"El asesino me dio a escoger a quién salvar."

"Wow, ¡Irene debe caerte muy mal!" contestó John.

"¡Es que yo no sabía quién era la otra opción! ¡Qué tal si te mataban a ti mientras yo salvaba a Jim o a alguien más!" exclamó Sherlock tomando sus llaves.

"Bien tranquilo, va a estar bien ¿Sabes dónde está ella?" le preguntó John.

"¿Acaso tengo cara de ser su asistente personal? Olvida eso"

"Lo siento, debo colgar, voy a conducir." Le dijo John mientras Sherlock escuchaba el motor del vehículo.

"John, es mi culpa." Dijo Sherlock con la voz entrecortada.

"No, cállate, no es tu culpa" John se colocó el casco. "Llego en cinco." Y terminó la llamada para luego guardar su celular en su bolsillo.


End file.
